I Love College
by The Warped Hatter
Summary: Come one, come all, if ya like yaoi. There's plenty of random Bleach pairings, like... well, you'll see. Contains rather a lot of yaoi, so if that's not your bag, then you know the drill, take your reading elsewhere. I do not own Bleach, if I did... woah.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first Bleach fanfiction, so please be kind, whoever reads this… Reviews are much appreciated, I know I never usually ask, but I really like getting them, they make me feel like less of a half-wit every day. XD **

**First, a few thank-you's. Thanks to everyone whose read my fanfictions and liked them. And a special thanks to a friend of mine, Itachi4Raven, you've been a huge inspiration to this fic. **

**I'm not sure why I said 'first' because that was all I really had to say… Oh, warning, this fic contains Yaoi and lots of it, I guess. **

**I hope you enjoy.**

*******

Chapter One

"Izuru, are you nearly done? Hey, Izuru?"

Shuuhei Hisagi climbed up the stairs into the tiny attic bedroom, smiling as he layed eyes on the timid blonde teenager, currently wrestling with the zipper of his large ruck-sack.

"Sempai," he blushed, instantly stand upright to greet him, "I was just… packing."

"You could have spaced the stuff in that out," Hisagi sighed, climbing up and walking towards the bag, he lifted it awkwardly, "Why cram everything into a bag you can't even lift!"

"I can so lift it!" Izuru's cheeks went darker, trying to snatch it, "I could fit everything in here, so why bother with two bags to carry!"

Hisagi just laughed and ruffled his hair, "Easy, I was kidding," he stopped and looked at his face for a minute.

Izuru tried to pull away, his face even darker, "What?"

"I can't believe little Izuru Kira is all grown up and coming to the same college as me," he teased, his mouth drawn into a wide smile.

"Don't treat me like a brat, you're only two years older than me," he smacked his hand off, frowning a little.

"Hey, love-birds," called a mocking voice from the stairs. Both of them turned around to see Renji Abari grinning wickedly at them, waving his hand.

"Renji, I see you're finished stuffing your face downstairs," Hisagi smirked, catching Izuru in a head-lock, despite the younger male protesting wildly.

Renji laughed, and punched him in the arm, he blinked, seeing the massive suitcase, "Woah, Izuru, what the hell are you doing with that?"

"It's my stuff – Senpai, let go!" he struggled against Hisagi, his body bent over, crying out as Hisagi ruffled his hair unmercilessly.

Renji gasped and grabbed onto the bag, "Aha, you're trying to train by making this thing so damn heavy, aren't you? You're a sneaky one, Izuru!"

Hisagi let go of Kira at this point, smacking his ass once for good measure, smirking at how the little blonde jumped and elbowed him furiously embarrassed.

"I just packed everything in one bag, Renji, it's nothing special!" he snatched the bag and instantly dropped it a little, his body slumping.

"You're going to give yourself a back problem, you already walk like an old man," Renji joked, patting his back, laughing loudly.

"I DO NOT walk like an old man!"

**

"Gin, are you there?"

Rangiku Matsumoto knocked on the door of his office, her other arm around herself slightly. She knew some nights Gin stayed in his office, or he was with Aizen… For some reason, it felt like an eternity since they last spoke. Things had ended between them, but they hadn't ended so badly that he'd push her from his sight.

"Gin, it's me," she hissed, almost pressing her face against the door, trying to hear or at least catch a peek of him through the tiny crack between the door and its frame.

"Hey, Rangiku, I didn't see ya."

Gin Ichimaru had a bad habit of appearing right behind you causing a bit of a surprise when he spoke. But after all the years they'd known each other, she was accustomed to it. Turning around, her back pressed against the door, she shot him a gentle smile, "Hello there, stranger."

He smiled at her, it wasn't the sinister smile that made first year student's tremble; it was a much softer smile. A smile which had been lost from the timid, kind boy she'd known all those years ago.

"What brings ya to my part of the woods?" he asked.

"No reason really," she glanced briefly at her nails, "Do I need a reason to see one of my oldest friends?"

"'Suppose not," the silver haired man chuckled, going to open the door for them both to go and sit inside, "Have ya got yer lessons planned for this term?"

With a care-free laugh she shook her head, "Nope."

"Well," he admitted, shrugging his shoulders, "That makes two of us."

He was about to close the door, half listening to the woman's cheerful chattering about her holidays, when he caught sight of a man stood on the wall opposite his office: the lenses of his glasses shinning as they caught the light, soft brown hair falling into the man's face. He had a kind-appearance for the first moment you looked at him, it was almost so ironic Gin wanted to stamp his feet and scream in frustration. And then of course, the man's lips would form a sinister smile that Gin was, oh so desperately familiar with.

Gin closed the door, and for the slightest of moments, his permanent smile faded; before he turned back to the blonde woman chattering away in his office, with a sad little smile, "I'm sorry, Rangiku, but something's come up."

Large blue eyes narrowed, and she raised a hand to his slender wrist, "Gin?"

"I'm sorry," he repeated, his other hand closing over hers, "We'll have to do this another time. Forgive me."

"Of course," she said, she was trying to hide the fact she was upset. All of a sudden, it seemed they'd had this conversation too many times. She lifted up her strapped brown leather bag and tossed it over her shoulder, before softening, and laying a hand on his turned back. "Where do you go, Gin?"

"Go?" he repeated, trying to pretend he didn't understand what she was talking about. But she didn't remove her hand, until she passed him at the door, "One day, I hope you'll be able to tell me."

Gin watched her walk away, Aizen had vanished from the opposite wall, but there was no doubt he'd return after a minute. The silver haired teacher sat down on his sofa, running his long fingered hands though his hair, with a gentle sigh, he smiled sadly up at the ceiling, "Oh, Rangiku, I'd be so very sad if you knew where I went."

**

"So, Senpai," Izuru looked up, grinning at the older man, as the three of them leant back in their familiar seats of the local tavern, "You're pretty excited about this year, aren't you?"

Renji chuckled darkly, "That's because the dirty perv is looking forward to screwing some freshmen girls," he elbowed Hisagi sharply in the side. The dark haired male laughed nervously then shook his head.

"It's none of your business what I do, Renji Abarai!"

The three of them laughed, and chinked their glasses together, then Izuru gasped, raising a hand into the air, "No, I bet he's looking forward to seeing that female teacher again!"

"Oh yeah – the big-breasted goddess," Renji joked, standing up on his chair, lifting two empty glasses to his chest, wiggling his hips seductively.

Hisagi's face went bright red and he swatted at Renji, "Get down from there, you idiot, you wanna get us kicked out again? It's only six-thirty!"

"It's true though, it's true, your face is bright red," Izuru laughed, poking him in the arm while Hisagi tried to tug Renji down.

Managing to sit the other down in the chair, Hisagi tried to gather his composure, "Hmph… it's not just that, you idiot. It's just there's someone coming up this year, who I'm rather interested in."

"Someone more interesting than me and Izuru?" Renji demanded, wrapping his arm around the blonde's shoulders, pulling an expression of mock horror.

"You think I like living in a tiny confined space with you two weirdoes?" he joked, leaning back and lifting the glass to his lips.

"Hell yeah, we're hot – anyway, whose this person?" he asked, "Do we know them?"

"Renji will," he admitted, brushing back his hair and looking up at the ceiling, "This kid was the unstoppable kendo champion when we were in elementary and middle school…"

"Hey I know who you're talking about!" Renji gasped, clicking his fingers, "Oh God – nobody could beat that guy – what the hell was his name…?"

"You're amazing at kendo, senpai," Izuru frowned, "It wasn't that friend of Renji's was it… urm… Ikkaku-san?" he remembered him from the first year of high school.

"Madarame?" he blinked, and then laughed, "No, he was pretty tough though. No, this guy was amazing, I went away to high school and when I came back, he'd moved away… His name was–"

**

"– Yumichika."

"Hold on a second, let me put the DVD's down," he called, laughing a little, "We need to finish unloading the car and–"

"Yumichika, listen to me, just stop a minute."

He blinked and stayed still, azure eyes focused on Ikkaku's reflection in the window infront of him.

"I don't like things the way they are."

Yumichika blinked at the words, he turned to look at his boyfriend, putting the box of DVD's down on the kitchen counter-top, "What do you mean, Ikkaku?"

There was something nervous about the bald man's attire right now. All through today he'd been… edgy, he was quiet and less argumentative than usual, hell, he'd agreed to go shopping for supplies. It wasn't that he enjoyed arguing with him, it's just it wasn't like Ikkaku. He'd insisted he was alright when Yumichika asked this morning, but he hadn't snapped, infact he'd hugged him tightly, and they'd stayed like that for a few minutes.

All day Yumichika had been waiting for Ikkaku to want to talk about what was wrong with him.

"What do you mean?" he asked again, reaching out and touching Ikkaku's hands as he nervously fidgeted before him.

"Yumichika," Ikkaku moved out of his touch and stared up at his face, "I don't like how things are between us."

Now that had surprised him; to be honest he expecting Ikkaku to say something about feeling bad about leaving for college in two weeks; if that comment hadn't caught him so off-guard, he might have sounded a lot angrier, but it stunned him, he felt his hands fall at his sides and he just stared.

"W-What?" he shook his head, and stared at him, almost as if he hadn't heard.

"I-It isn't that I don't love you," Ikkaku looked stunned as he saw his shock, "I do love you, that's the problem, Yumi, don't cry…"

"I'm not going to cry, Ikkaku," he said stiffly, "If you want to break up with me, I'm not a woman; I'm not going to cry about it…" His hands clenched into fists, and he tried to turn around and stomp towards the stairs, he just had to get away from Ikkaku before he did or said something he'd regret.

"Don't be like this, come on, don't be like this," he protested, reaching out to try and grab onto his arm as Yumichika turned and tried to walk away from him, "Hear me out, I don't want to break up with you."

He turned and stared up at his face, going quiet, "Explain then."

"I wasn't… jealous, I wasn't a jealous guy until we started going out," Ikkaku said exasperated, "I don't like how I act around others, I get mad when other guys look at you, it drives me insane, I don't wanna go to college acting like this!"

His temper could be terrifying at times, he'd gotten into a lot of fights, and it could be difficult at times. Yumichika nodded, he bowed his head a little, trying to show he understood.

"This is the first… proper relationship I've ever been in, the first one I've ever had with, a guy…" he brushed his hair out of his eyes, "You can understand what I mean right, Yumi? Things are just a bit… intense for me?"

Yumichika looked up at him and touched his face, "So you'd rather… we were just… together, but only messing around?"

Ikkaku blinked, then he nodded, smiling brightly at him, "See, you get it! I knew you would! We could both see other people, but we'd still be together in a non serious way, how does that sound?"

In honesty, it sounded horrible and made him want to scream repeatedly with his hands over his ears, but making a scene… it wouldn't be very beautiful. If he said 'no', Ikkaku would be miserable, if he said 'yes', then he'd be doing something he didn't really want to do. He had to make a choice, and in the end, he knew he just wanted to be with Ikkaku.

So Yumichika forced a smile, and said, "That sounds good to me, Ikkaku."

Ikkaku's dark eyes lit up in delight, and he laughed out loud and threw his arms around his boyfriend, hugging him close to his chest, "I love you, Yumichika!"

He smiled a little, wrapping his arms around his neck, "I love you too…"

"I was worried you'd be mad," he scooped him up bridal style, kissing his cheek briefly, "This is going to be a good experience for us, we'll get to experiment with other people. I've heard it would be good for a guy to enter college single, you know what I mean."

"I know," he murmured, pressing his face against his neck.

Ikkaku set him down, and stared into his face, stroking the soft hair of his lover, "I'm lucky to have you, aren't I?"

"Of course you are, you always were a lucky guy, Ikkaku," Yumichika gripped the shoulders of his t-shirt and kissed him softly of passionately, loving the feel of Ikkaku's rough mouth against his soft one. Ikkaku smirked, wrapping his arms around his slender lover, one hand running through his hair, the other lowering down to grip his backside.

The beautiful man wrapped both arms around his neck, nibbling on his lip, only to be greeted with Ikkaku's rough and demanding tongue. These kisses always left him breathless and deliciously limp in his lover's arms.

"Take me to bed," he whispered into his ear, breaking the kiss and feeling the hot breath against his neck as Ikkaku bowed his head, his lips pressed against Yumichika's collar bone.

"Oh I'll take you to bed," he smirked, and with an unceremonious tug, he tossed the smaller man over his shoulder, one hand resting on the tight backside of his beautiful lover. Ikkaku Madarame chuckled a little, giving it a smack, "Hold on tight, Yumi!"

The smaller man let out a little cry of laughter as he was carried up the stairs, "I swear, you act more and more like some sort of animal every day!"

"Does that make you my woman?" he teased, reaching the top of the stairs, kicking the door open and throwing him down on the bed. The springs bounced beneath his body, the soft covers beneath him felt good on his skin.

"Why must we always use my room?" Yumichika sighed, his words saying 'no', but his actions saying 'yes', as he slid back across the bed, until his back was pressed against the soft cushions, spreading his legs and brushing his hands against his jeans covered inner thighs.

"Because, my room is a mess," he said with a shrug, refraining from his usual animalistic aggression, climbed down onto the bed with gentle grace, he crawled towards Yumichika, a glint in his eyes which was making the liquid fire in their lower stomach's burn wildly. "What do you want, Yumichika?" he purred, biting his earlobe, running his tongue across it.

"I won't beg you," he teased, reaching down between his legs, "I won't beg," the hand unfastened the button on his pants, sliding down the zipper, "…begging, isn't," he slipped his hand into Ikkaku's underwear, pressing his hand against the hardened organ, "…beautiful."

The bald man began to moan into his ear as those soft hands began to pump his erection deeply and expertly, each stroke producing a different cry from his lover. Yumichika was well-adjusted to pleasuring Ikkaku, knowing he was capable of taking him to heaven with kisses and caresses.

A firm hand closed down on his wrist, trying to take the hand off his most precious organ, Ikkaku's grip tightened and he pinned both of the other man's wrists down to the bed, his grip tightened a little more, just to assure Yumichika wasn't going to escape.

For a moment his eyes remained on his face, dark penetrating eyes travelling along his face as if he was trying to commit it completely to memory. He disliked blushing, but right now, he was exposed to those eyes, he could feel his cheeks darkening.

"Ikkaku," he mumbled testily, before his mouth was covered with the others. Ikkaku released one of his wrists, lowering that hand to hold Yumichika's chin in place, deepening the kiss by pushing his tongue inside his mouth, Yumichika threaded their fingers together, squeezing onto his hand, whilst his thigh rubbed against the bald man's hips.

Breaking the kiss, Ikkaku panted a little, "You're beautiful," he whispered into his ear, giving it a lick, before tugging on his shirt, "Take this off now."

"Mm," he nodded, kissing his cheek and slipping out of his shirt, wiggling his hips a little as he tugged it over his head, feeling Ikkaku's strong hand running along his back stroking the soft skin.

Ikkaku leant in again, kissing along his neck, both arms wrapping around his waist, one sliding down to caress his jeans covered backside. Yumichika raised his hands and began to unbutton his shirt, raising one suddenly to force Ikkaku's mouth against his, enjoying the delicious friction between them. The bald man moaned into his mouth, suddenly shoving him down onto the bed, and ripping his own shirt off, tugging at his belt, and throwing his jeans to the floor. Yumichika reached down to remove his own, lifting his foot and rubbing the ball of his foot against Ikkaku's boxer covered erection, he smirked as he heard the other moan, tossing back his head a little.

"You fucking tease," he smirked, pushing his foot away and tearing down his boxers, an animalistic look in his eye, "You're gonna pay for that," he crawled to him, and layed a hand upon the back of Yumichika's head, pushing it roughly onto his cock.

Azure eyes widened as the throbbing erection was pushed deep into his mouth, gaining control of himself again, he began to bob his head back and forth, closing his eyes and licking across the head, causing a deep and longing moan from Ikkaku.

"Aahh, Yumi, you're damn good at this," he gasped, his grip tightening on his hair, trying to keep his eyes open so he could watch the show spilling out before him.

The short haired man's eyes were closed, a pink flush spread out over his cheeks, his cheeks hollowed slightly as his mouth moved fast, at a steady rhythm using his tongue to draw out more moans, the delicious warmth of his mouth was driving Ikkaku insane. He couldn't control himself anymore, he began thrusting his hips wildly into his mouth, gripping his hair, not wanting to leave that mouth until he had his release, he couldn't take anymore – he needed to cum now –

"Y-Yumichika," the name danced off his lips in a ragged breath, his eyes clenched shut, his mouth left agape, panting very softly as he felt himself release into the delicious orifice before him. Catching his breath, he stared down at the slimmer male who had released himself from the grip on his hair; Yumichika licked his lips and got onto his knees, kissing Ikkaku deeply and passionately. He winced a little as he tasted himself on the other man's mouth.

After breaking the kiss, Yumichika smirked, "So, do you want me… on my back," he kissed his ear, "… on my hands and knees…" his hand trailed down, pumping Ikkaku's limp member roughly, "… or riding your cock…?"

The bald man moaned softly, crying out a little, and clenching his eyes shut, "Yumi…"

"Well, what would you like, Ikkaku?" he teased, nibbling on his neck, lifting his other hand to tweak a pert nipple, eliciting another moan from his lover, "If you don't tell me… how can you fuck me, huh?" he licked his earlobe.

That was the last straw for Ikkaku; he smirked darkly, and grabbed ahold of the other man by his slim waist and tossed him onto the bed face-down. Yumichika let out a muffled protest of excitement, his face against the pillows, his eyes widened as his lover lined his cock against his puckered entrance.

His heart pounding in his chest, adrenaline rushing through him as he craved the feeling of Ikkaku buried inside him. Yumichika flushed, his breath already coming out raggedly, "Ikkaku, wait – you haven't prepared me–"

"You'll get over it," he smirked darkly, and with one swift movement he pushed hard and deep inside him; it was incredible that even how many times he'd taken this man, the many positions, places, time after time of being enveloped in this tight heat, it always made his heart race, and his cock throb in ecstasy.

Yumichika let out a desperate moan, his eyes opened wide, his inner walls clenching around the erection deep within him. He writhed, trying to overcome the feeling of Ikkaku stretching him. He'd heard once in R.E class that a man and woman fit together in intercourse like two pieces in a jigsaw puzzle, but so did two men… He cried out in pure ecstasy, sliding back so Ikkaku was completely inside him, a few tears lapping up into his eyes and trailing down his cheeks.

To Ikkaku, this was even more blissful, he couldn't see his face, but he could feel the other man aching in pleasure beneath him. He loved seeing Yumichika come completely undone. As much as he loved him, Yumichika Ayasegawa was not an honest man, he was, of course, most honest when he was being fucked. It was beautiful to watch, the writhing of his hips, the arching of his back, the clenching of his insides, drawing Ikkaku in and trapping him in the heaven of Yumichika's body.

"Ikkaku – please," his words were ragged, "Fuck me…"

"Oh, so you'll beg now, eh, Yumichika? You little slut," he leant over him so his breath licked and danced across his ear, hearing Yumichika release a little moan from his words, Ikkaku began to thrust his hips. There was something deliciously perfect about slipping in and out of that tight heat, his fingers held an almost bruising grip on his hips, it took him so long to get used to this, and it was difficult to maintain any composure while he was taking this body.

One of the reasons he had to open up this relationship was because he was addicted to Yumichika. It was like trying to fight a drug addiction, he wanted to possess and consume this man, and he wanted to own every piece of him. It drove him completely wild…

His hips slammed in back and forth, creating a rough and fast rhythm, it was insane, it was perfect, he could feel the man beneath him shake, his ass up in the air, clenching around him as he drove them both further towards release. Yumichika's cries were ringing through his ears, every now and then, they'd become muffled by the pillows pressing against his face. The fact that he was making that heavenly voice become undone in pleasure was too good to be true; reaching around, Ikkaku began to fist his lover's cock roughly.

"Come on – come on – come on," he breathed, crying out and rocking his hips into firm violent thrusts, his movements on Yumichika's throbbing erection getting more rapid, tightening his other hand on his lover's hips as he thrashed them about recklessly.

Yumichika was in a world of pleasure, as his boyfriend slammed against his prostate repeatedly, he could feel his inner walls involuntarily clenching and unclenching around Ikkaku's length as he pounded inside him; he wouldn't last much longer, that was clear enough – "Ikkaku – y-yes – yes – YES!"

Ikkaku felt the other release into his hand, coating it with pearly white cum, Yumichika fell forwards against the pillows, and he could sight of his eyes. Azure eyes looked back at him, his cheeks flushed… That was enough to push him over the edge – fuck –

He came deep inside, him, it was too hard to pull out when he was coming to completion like that, his chest heaving, he bit his bottom lip and caught his breath, he felt his own cum dripping down Yumichika's thighs, and he pulled out of him, falling onto his side beside his lover, watching the other pant a little, his chest rising and falling.

"I love you," Yumichika whispered, there were tears in his eyes, Ikkaku leant in and kissed his forehead, wrapping an arm around his slender shoulders.

"Love you too," he mumbled, closing his eyes and holding the other man close to him. Yumichika winced, rolling his eyes; he yanked the quilt over them, wondering if he should bother changing the sheets considering they'd be leaving so soon. Deciding that right now, it really, really didn't matter, he closed his eyes and sat up a little, his body feeling considerably uncomfortable, he watched the other man for a moment. It wasn't really fair; Ikkaku would always sleep like a log, while his mind took so long to slow down enough to grant him the privilege of sleep… and to stay beautiful, sleep was very important.

His lips lowered into a little sad smile, and he stroked a hand across his sleeping lover's face. Yumichika released a tiny sigh, "Goodnight, Ikkaku," he whispered, kissing his lips once, very gently, before turning his back to him and resting his face against the pillows, feeling tears trickling down his cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The two bedrooms at the top of the stairs looked so empty to him as he gazed up from the front door. Yumichika let out a sigh as he looked at their bare walls, brushing his hair out of his face, he smiled gently. This was the house he had lived in with Ikkaku and his uncle for the last year, though in honesty, his uncle was always so busy working abroad it had seemed more like their house.

And now, their rooms, Ikkaku's full of weaponry and dirty clothes, and Yumichika's, where everything had a particular place, were as bare as if nobody had ever slept in them, laughed in them, or made love in them.

"Yumi – hey, come on – this guy is being a really asshole about waiting for you to finish being nostalgic," Ikkaku chuckled, wrapping an arm around his lover's shoulder, nuzzling into the back of his neck, "We've gotta post the front door key through the letter box… you have it right?"

He laughed and brandished it from his jeans pocket, "Right here, right here…" with his other hand he jerked his one remaining suitcase up into Ikkaku's hand, "I'll lock up, you take this out to the taxi."

Ikkaku growled a little, but did as he was told, heading out to the red-faced and rather over-worked looking taxi driver.

Yumichika smiled at him for a moment, before taking another glance up at the two empty bedrooms, he closed the door, locking it up and posting the key through key-hole, giving his stressing boyfriend a cheerful wave, "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

*

It was going to be a four hour drive, but only Izuru had saved his money enough for a train or bus ride… So it had been decided that the only option left was to drive.

Technically it was a joint car; last summer had given rise to the three of them (Renji, Momo and Izuru) getting part time jobs (they were mocked by Shuuhei, but it was sort of ironic considering he never had any money and therefore even less social life than the three job-goers), it had been a long and hard period of their lives, but they'd saved for driving lessons. Izuru who wasn't particularly interested in learning to drive spent out his money over the next year, Momo and Renji learnt to drive and continued to work hard for a car, which they bought together.

As much as they all loved him, asking Renji to drive the whole way was a ridiculous notion; he suffered from road-rage to the degree he'd sometimes hurl objects with some momentum at whatever was holding him up, not to mention his impatience, and the fact he'd scarcely past his test. Momo was probably the best driver out of the two of them, but she would probably be bullied into backing down by Renji, or in today's case, Shuuhei, who'd just learnt to drive while he was at college last year.

This was where the problem started.

"I can't find my driver's licence!"

"Ha, sucks to be you," Renji cat-called as he dumped his bag at the bottom of the stairs, "Has anyone seen my sneakers?"

"They're under your bed, I'm surprised you didn't see them when you changed the mattress," Izuru was laughing a little, brushing his hair out of his eyes, he was polishing the large dining room table with a cloth… last night Renji and Shuuhei had come in late and eaten Chinese food off it, leaving vague greasy stains, which Izuru was determined to get rid of.

"This is balls – Renji, Izuru – help me find my licence!"

"You probably left it somewhere stupid," Renji laughed, "Oh well; I guess Momo will have to drive in your place. What a shame," he added sarcastically.

"Helpful, bastard, helpful," he rolled his eyes, gritting his teeth a little, "You'll help me, right, Izuru?"

"I'm kinda busy right now, senpai. But it's important for us to find it, you can become a victim of identity fraud if someone else finds it," he called from the dining room, realizing how unhelpful his statement had been as it felt his lips.

"Shit," Shuuhei yelled and grabbed onto one of the jackets hanging limply from his bag, violently going through the pockets, "I need to find it! Renji – when did you last see it?"

Renji glanced down at the licence in the breast pocket of his jacket, he smirked as he saw the printed name: SHUUHEI HISAGI, on it, his smirk widened… "Urm, I dunno."

Shuuhei groaned in frustration, "Hinamori is gonna drive us unless you guys help me find it!" he declared warningly.

There was a pause, and then Renji shrugged his shoulders, "I'd be fine with that."

"What do you mean 'fine with that', she drives really slowly!"

"That was just after she passed her test," Izuru piped up, he was disposing of the cloth he'd used now, and was washing his hands, "She drives me a lot now, she's very good."

"Izuru, Izuru, Izuru, that's because you drive slowly too," Shuuhei said as kindly as it was possible, walking behind the slimmer male and wrapping his arms around his waist in a mock gentle hug, "It's okay, you can get over it, I promise."

Izuru elbowed him, "Not funny! And I do not drive slowly, senpai, you just drive too fast, I imagine!"

Shuuhei had discovered the joy that was teasing Izuru. It was too much fun not to do, the blonde was usually prim and quiet, and so to make him squirm and thrash about was what Shuuhei delighted in doing. In his first year of college, he had discovered that there was no shame in messing around with members of the same sex if he found them attractive… like Izuru for example. Rest assured, his mind would always return to Matsuomoto's pretty heavenly breasts at night.

"Hey, Momo's here," Renji called from the living room, coming in and snatching Izuru to his chest, grinning at Hisagi, "And she'll be driving!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," he frowned, choosing now to turn on the charm, he could charmingly bully Momo into letting him drive. The girl was too nice for her own good.

Renji rolled his eyes, heading towards the front door, waving at the girl as she parked up, "Hey, Momo," he called, watching her climb out of the car.

They were a funny pair, the three of them. Renji, tall, strong and brash, Izuru was more delicate and pale; then stood between them was Momo Hinamori, complaining about her slender figure and a china doll like face.

"Hi, Renji," she had her hair in a ponytail; she always got embarrassed when he told her she looked cute like that. "Are you ready to go?"

"Just about," he shrugged, stretching, "Can you open the boot so we can get our bags in the back?"

"Sure," she walked around the back to open it, "Oh, and I hope you won't mind, but Shiro-chan came to wave me off…" she gestured to the little boy sat in the back seat of the car.

Ah… bugger… Toshiro Hitsuguya was the little boy who lived with Momo, his grandmother took Momo in after her parents passed away. Renji had spoken to him a few times; the kid was a real little smart ass.

"Hello, Renji, I hear you got into college," he said smirking, keeping his eyes on the red-head. Toshiro was incredibly over-protective of Momo, and surveyed her male friends, treating each and every one with extreme dislike.

"Yeah, well I hear you're still eleven," Renji said in a cocky tone, one suitcase thrown over his back, the other one tucked under his arm.

Toshiro rolled his eyes and climbed out of the car, "Here, Momo, let me help you with that," he said, noticing the girl was trying to pull one of her cases out to make room for the others.

"I got it, Shiro-chan," she reassured him, but he was quite stubborn.

"Hey, good morning, Hinamori-san, are you ready for the BIG college experience?" Shuuhei called as he left the house, he still looked edgy; he was totally paranoid about loosing his licence.

"Who's that guy?" Toshiro whispered to Renji.

"Hisagi-senpai, he lives with me and Izuru," he shrugged, his lips forming into an evil smirk, "He's a bit of a deviant."

Toshiro's eyes widened, and he made it his business to stand infront of Momo a little bit. She didn't seem to notice, as usual.

"Yeah, I'm all ready. I hear I'm driving," she laughed nervously, "Well, I was thinking me and Renji could split halves?"

"Momo, that's a really cool idea," Renji interrupted before Hisagi could make any comments.

"Actually, Hinamori-san," he cut in politely, walking closer to her, "I passed my test during the last semester? If you wanted, I could drive."

"Really, you could? I mean, that wouldn't be a problem, it's only I didn't know you had your licence. Well done, Hisagi-san."

"For someone with a licence you sure look edgy, is it fake, or do you not even have one?" piped up a voice. Hisagi blinked, looking down to see a white-haired boy scowling at him.

He laughed a little, "Urm, cute kid, your brother, Hinamori-san?"

"No, this is–"

"Toshiro Hitsuguya," the boy interrupted, "So if you've passed, would you mind showing me some proof? I'd rather this idiot returned to us in one piece," he said jerking one thumb to Momo.

"Hey, Toshiro, don't be so rude!"

"Be quiet, you bed-wetter."

Renji laughed behind his hand, Momo's red face kind of gave her away, and she snatched one of Renji's cases and tossed it into the boot.

"I urm… can't find my licence," Hisagi grumbled.

Toshiro just smirked and folded his arms, "Then I'm afraid we'll have to go with Plan A."

As much as he couldn't stand that kid, Toshiro Hitsuguya was a natural leader, despite the fact he more over came across as a bossy little shit. He ruffled the boy's hair as he went back for Izuru, who'd probably been roped into looking for Shuuhei's licence some how.

"Hey, Izuru, bring your monster bag, we're going!"

*

"Ya wanted to see me, Sosuke?"

Sosuke Aizen sat back on the leather sofa, briefly inspecting his nails, "Do I need a reason to drop by on you, Gin?"

"Ah guess not," he smirked, he was making coffee for the both of them, and his back turned to the older man. He could see those intense dark eyes on his back, boring into him. There was nothing more unnerving than this man's company, he felt as though he was stripped completely bare.

"I hear you met with Rangiku-san the other day. Did you have fun, Gin?"

"Yer not mad at me?" he joked, looking back at him for a moment, Aizen was smiling, which always made him difficult to read.

"Did I say that?" he laughed, the sound sending uncertain ripples around the room, Gin sighed and kept his eyes on him, turning back and leaning against the counter-top, "Should I be mad, beautiful Gin?" he asked, rising from the sofa, and walking towards the silver haired man. A firm hand reached up and lifted up the slender male's chin so his dark eyes met Gin's half opened ones.

"O' course not. It's not like you gave me time to give you anything to be really upset about it."

Aizen laughed a little, "Of course, I know my Gin wouldn't hurt my feelings," he leant in and kissed him softly on the mouth. The softness of the kiss caught him off-guard; based on pure instinct, long fingered hands raised and layed themselves on Aizen's shoulders, returning the kiss.

Breaking the kiss, the older man reached down, and ripped open Gin's shirt, the buttons scattered across the cold floor. Gin's eyes closed again, remaining calm, if Aizen wanted to take him here, he would have acted differently. Instead of stroking the sucking on the skin, he traced a hand across the scar that ran across the younger's man's chest.

"Afterall, if you and Rangiku-san hurt my feelings again… those bad things I had to do… might happen again…" he whispered the words into his ear, each word cutting in deep. His tone was like that of a lover tempting his partner to bed, but to Gin, his words chilled him to the bone.

"I'd never hurt you, Sosuke," he purred into his ear, his tongue flicking across the lobe, eliciting a little moan from the dark haired man. A pair of strong, powerful arms wrapped around his waist; but there was no comfort in this embrace, it was more like the bars of a cage trapping him in the darkness.

*

"That taxi driver was the rudest man I've ever met!" Ikkaku snapped as he flashed his ticket to the ticket inspector.

Yumichika rolled his eyes and laughed, "You're really not going to let this go, are you? He apologized."

"He called me bald," Ikkaku pouted a little. The beautiful man couldn't help but laugh; there was something… undeniably cute about his lover sulking like a child.

"I'm sure he didn't mean too," he hooked his hand in his and gave him a warm smile. Ikkaku grinned back, raising his spare hand to stroke Yumichika's hair.

Suddenly his gaze travelled across the station and he let go of him.

"I'll be right back," he called, "Yumi, would you keep an eye on my bag?" he handed it to his confused boyfriend, and sprinted off towards a far corner.

Yumichika's eyes narrowed as he saw Ikkaku heading towards a girl with rather a lot of cleavage. He kept his eyes on him for a minute, Ikkaku with his stupid flirting techniques… they were crap; yet the idea of the bald man inflicting them on anyone else, made Yumichika's blood boil.

"Hey, would you like a hand with your bag?" the bald man offered, "Can't have a pretty girl like you hurting herself, can we?"

Luckily, the girl appeared to be some sort of feminist, who accused the bald man of oppressing her, before barging away. Yumichika sniggered; maybe fate was on his side afterall.

**

"Hinamori-san, you can pick up speed now," Shuuhei groaned as he noticed the girl was glancing nervously at the speed dial. She laughed nervously, admitting she'd never really driven so far away before.

Before he could make a comment about how he had, Renji spoke for him; "Yeah, its okay, none of us have before."

The car had been organised carefully, Momo driving, Izuru in the passenger seat, just to check through the map (that and he had an embarrassing habit of getting car-sick on long journeys), Shuuhei and Renji in the back, cramped between the extra cases and bags. There had been no major episodes so far, apart from just before they'd left.

Shuuhei had dropped his pack, and a load of things had fallen out, Momo had gotten down on her knees to help pick them up, only to lift up a rather… sticky porn magazine. She had, whilst being very flustered, handed it back to him. Toshiro had reacted to this by constantly standing beside Momo if Shuuhei was around, and giving the older boy nasty evils. Renji had been teasing his senpai about it the whole way.

"So, Hisagi-san, I've been meaning to ask, do you know Aizen-Sensei well?" Momo asked suddenly after a moment's pause. There was a happy flush on her face as she thought about the man who'd saved her life nearly a year ago.

To be perfectly honest, Shuuhei despised Aizen-Sensei; he gave him the creeps in every sense of the word.

"Urm, I don't take any classes with him, so I only really see him round the campus every now and then. So not really, I guess," he mumbled, looking out of the window. It was Aizen-Sensei who'd adopted Rangiku Matsumoto-Sensei when she was a child, along with the equally terrifying Gin Ichimaru-Sensei.

Momo nodded, she was blushing a little, keeping her hands on the steering wheel; though it was clear she was day-dreaming a little. Renji sniggered and elbowed Shuuhei, gesturing to the girl's expression.

Izuru noticed their giggling and turned around to throw a magazine at them, shushing them before Momo worked out they were laughing at her. "Quiet down back there, you're acting like children!" he teased the two larger boys.

**

Ikkaku sighed; this morning had not gone exactly according to his plan. Although the train trip had been a success (they were on the right train at least), he'd had no luck whatsoever chatting anyone else up. He could be a superstitious man when he wanted to be, and he was beginning to think this was a really bad omen.

But he and Yumichika had agreed – he couldn't go back on what he'd said before, he'd end up looking like a dateless wonder that couldn't be with anyone but the same person: a loser.

He glanced over at his boyfriend now, the slighter male was asleep, his head on Ikkaku's shoulder. It was sort of a cute habit, but Yumichika always ended up migrating towards the bald man when he was asleep. He chuckled to himself, raising a hand to stroke the soft violet hair, entwining his fingers in the delicate strands. For the slightest moment Ikkaku took in his smell, the sweet fragrance he was so addicted too.

The sound of the compartment door opening made him instantly retract his hand, and he smiled at the young girl standing with the trolley full of snacks and drinks.

She instantly looked apologetic when she saw Yumichika was asleep, and gave him an awkward little smile, which he returned casually, patting his friend on the head gently.

"So, urm, what're ya selling there?" he whispered, placing a finger over his lips.

The girl giggled behind her hand, and leant over a little to whisper the items on the trolley to him. He got a quick glance down the half-buttoned up shirt, and a glimpse of a blue lacy bra.

"Hmm, you've got a lot of things I like," he smirked, returning his gaze to her face. Even he had to admit; it wasn't as appealing. In some ways he had to curse Yumichika for looking the way he did; everyone else, who may have seemed good looking by other standards, all seemed plain to Ikkaku now.

"Oh, is that right?" she raised an eyebrow, resting a hand beside his on the arm rest.

He blinked as he felt Yumichika tense a little, his hand slipping behind Ikkaku's back, and brushing a finger against the base of his spine, a place which always made his shiver.

"A-Actually, I'd just like some water," he quickly reached for his wallet, paying her hastily. The girl looked disappointed, but handed over the water and headed out of the compartment.

Ikkaku shot the other a look, "Don't pretend to be asleep, Yumichika."

The beautiful man gave him a wistful smirk, opening his eyes, "What do you mean 'pretend'?"

"I mean don't pretend to be asleep," he scowled, tickling his side roughly; "I was talking to someone!"

"You need me to be asleep so you can talk to someone?"

"Oh, c'mon, you know what I was trying to – Ah!" he gasped a little, as Yumichika's hand slipped down into the front of his cargo pants. Ikkaku gasped, and looked at the others face. Yumichika was giving him the devious smile he'd so adored, looking away for a moment, before releasing a deep moan, as he felt those slender fingers massaging the head of his cock.

"Yumi," he moaned warningly into his ear, "s-someone could see…" to be honest, that was just a sentence, both of them knew Ikkaku couldn't give a flying fuck if anyone saw, when he had that beautiful hand taking him to heaven.

"Well, boo-hoo," Yumichika sneered, beginning to slide his hand up and down his erection, leaning up to nibble on his ear, going lower, and letting his fingers slightly caress his balls, before moving up fast to the head. Ikkaku groaned, leaning back his hips, rocking them forward, panting; just wanting to be deep in that grip. His spare hand reached up to grip onto the front of the others chest, gasping into his ear, as his beautiful lover kept the pace of his hand going – it was almost too much for him to bear –

The bald man's gasps were loud and lingering as Yumichika's hand brought him to a steady and intense climax. His boyfriend leant up and kissed him gently on the cheek as Ikkaku caught his breath.

"D-Damnit, Yumi," he panted, nuzzling his head into the crook of his neck. Yumichika smiled contently, stroking the others head, wrapping his arms around him; knowing Ikkaku wouldn't argue when they were like this. He knew he couldn't keep his boyfriend away from the opposite sex forever… but he was going to prolong being the only one to touch Ikkaku for as long as possible.

*

"What the heck are you guys doing?" Momo demanded. The bathroom break stop had turned into Hisagi and Renji getting into the queue at McDonalds. It was a pretty big queue as well, mostly parents with screaming two-year olds.

She'd found Izuru at the door, holding the door for a massive family, who were all piling past; The father thanking the blonde boy with a lot of bowing.

"I tried to stop them, Momo," Izuru admitted, gesturing to the other two, "But… well; you know what they're like… they'd follow their stomachs off a cliff…"

Momo laughed a little, as Shuuhei made his way through the crowd, carrying two bags full of food, a large Coke tucked under his muscled arm.

"Hey, wait for me, Hisagi!" Renji was yelling over the noise of screaming children. He had about the same, except he'd added two other drinks, the red head grinned at Momo, "I bought you a strawberry milkshake," he said, taking it out and waving it at her, before she took it.

"Thank-you, Renji," she grinned at him.

Izuru gave him a stiff look, as if to say 'where be mine?' Shuuhei quickly wrapped an arm around Izuru's waist, pushing the straw of the Coke against his lips, "Here, you can share mine, little Izuru," he beamed at him.

"Don't call me 'little', senpai," he said coldly, taking a long sip, his eyes narrowed a little at the other man.

"You are little," Momo piped up, a smile on her lips, "Look at your waist," she poked him in the stomach, "It isn't fair, you're so thin!"

"Christ, not this again," Renji groaned, smacking himself in the head, "C'mon, Momo, drive us!" He hooked an arm around her hips, and began to carry her towards the car; with the brown eyed girl screaming for him to put her down.

**

"So, who was it you asked to give us a ride?" Yumichika asked, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"I asked Iba," Ikkaku grunted, "I texted him when we got off the train to say we were here… He said he had a sign of some sort…"

Yumichika rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, "I thought you two ended on bad terms?"

"Yumi, don't say it like that – I wasn't fucking dating him," he elbowed the other in the arm.

The beautiful man just laughed, "Oh, defensive, Ikkaku, real defensive. No, I was talking about how his leaving for university party ended," he waggled his eyebrows for effect. But Ikkaku still didn't seem to understand.

"What the heck are you on about? I mean, we weren't even talking when Iba left…"

"Oh I don't know… the fight in the street, the train ride to where we used to live, the arrest, and the tattoo Iba got…"

Ikkaku's eyes widened… that had been the craziest night of his life. It started out in the pub, everyone from high school had been there; but as it got late, everyone went, Ikkaku and Iba had a fight in the street; and then had decided to get on a train to Ikkaku's old high school. There, they'd met up with Shuuhei Hisagi and Renji Abarai, some old friends of Ikkaku. The end result of this… had been a lovely decorated cat tattoo on Iba's back.

The next morning, they'd gotten themselves back onto a train, Iba complaining that his back felt really sore. Ikkaku had kept sniggering to himself as he could see it through his shirt.

Ah – now he remembered! The next day Iba had come to Ikkaku's and punched him in the nose for not telling him about the tattoo! Mystery solved –

"Yumichika, that was years ago. Iba is a mature man, we talk all the time online," he pouted, "Trust me, he'll be here."

He rolled his eyes; Ikkaku was now gazing off into the distance, he'd probably seen some food somewhere. Yumichika's eyes narrowed as he noticed a man stood with a large sign.

Well, it wasn't really a sign. It was a big drawing a light bulb… Blinking, he stepped closer to get a better look. That was a light bulb… no, no… It was more like a drawing of a man's head…

"Urm, Ikkaku," he tugged on his lover's sleeve, and pointed to the sign.

"Damn him!" Ikkaku yelled; Iba had produced a drawing of Ikkaku's head, shinning in the sun. The bald man stomped through the crowd, holding Yumichika's arm to take him with him. Once they reached the older man, Ikkaku kicked the sign hard, to knock it out of his hands.

"Hey, that took me a long time, you little bastard," Iba grunted, jerking up a hand, "See you haven't changed, Ikkaku Madarame."

"Damn right," he took the hand and squeezed it hard; both men grunting as they tightened their grips against each other.

Yumichika rolled his eyes, "Dear God," he mumbled, tossing back his hair, "Ikkaku, I'm going to get the bags…"

"Ah, Yumichika," Iba broke away from Ikkaku fast, sending the other man falling to the ground, "It's nice to see you again."

He smiled sweetly, "The same to you, Iba-san, you're looking well."

The older man grinned broadly, "You still with this useless shit?" he teased, and Ikkaku growled and shoved him hard. Iba just laughed, and Yumichika nodded with a shrug.

"Well, let's get your bags," Iba shrugged, elbowing Ikkaku, who elbowed him back, laughing. Yumichika rolled his eyes again, and followed them towards the baggage area.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Iba's car had been surprisingly clean. When he was in high school with them, he was always a bit of a mess. Mind you, in those days, Iba's car had been the crappy broken down thing he'd bought with his wages, working at the car wash.

Yumichika chuckled, he hadn't been on speaking terms with Ikkaku back then, but he remembered seeing Ikkaku and Iba walking together, Ikkaku singing 'Car Wash' by Christina Aguilera, to piss the older man off.

Right now, they were sat in a shinny blue Volvo, it wasn't the most dynamic car, and he could hazard a guess, and say Iba had picked it so he could pick up his mother in it. The older male had already made it quite clear (to Ikkaku) that if he was to scratch the shinny leather seats, or the dash board, or the paint job; he was going to castrate him. On the other hand, Iba had opened the door for Yumichika with a smile.

Yumichika was sat back in his seat, glancing out of the window as they neared the campus; he half-contributed in the conversation, before allowing the other two to 'catch up'. He knew Ikkaku had missed his old friend, so let them snigger and bicker childishly in the front; occasionally getting excited about particular songs on the radio.

"Oh, yeah," Iba jerked his head back a little so he could address both of them, "There's a party, sort of a welcoming thing, in each dorm, but everyone sort of migrates towards the field," he laughed, ruffling his own hair, "You guys in?"

"Are we ever?" Ikkaku beamed, looking back at Yumichika, "Right?"

He nodded his head, "Yeah, we haven't been to a party in ages, Ikkaku."

"So, are you guys still love-birds?" Iba teased, battering his eyelashes behind his shades, sort of defeating the object of the gesture.

For the first time, Yumichika felt a slight stab at his chest as he heard the other man say that, he hoped it didn't show on his face, but he got the feeling he'd gone pale.

"None of your business, perv; why you want me for yourself?" Ikkaku teased him.

Iba laughed sarcastically, "Every damn day. Urgh, no! With a face like yours, baldly?"

"I'M NOT BALD!"

**

It seemed like an eternity since they'd gotten into the car. Shuuhei groaned, leaning his head back against the head-rest. He was so exhausted, he almost didn't recognize Renji's excited cries of 'We're here – we're here!'

He blinked in surprise, elbowing the red-head back, after he'd shoved him hard. It was sort of exciting to be back here again, his lips twisted into a wide grin.

"See, Momo, I told you we weren't lost," Izuru said brightly, folding the map over.

"I should have listened to you," she laughed nervously, "With my driving and your navigating, we can't go wrong, right?"

"We make quiet the pair," he beamed at her, "Oh, you should park there! We need to find out what dorms we've been allocated too."

"Well remembered, Izuru," the girl grinned, instantly checking her reflection in the mirror; clearly hoping Aizen-Sensei would be around.

"I need to take a leak," Shuuhei groaned suddenly, slapping Izuru on the back, "C'mon, park fast, Hinamori-san, I'm begging you!"

*

"Hey – Gin – Gin – wait for me!"

He blinked, turning around to see Rangiku running towards him: A sight for sore eyes that gave freshmen a serious nose-bleed. It was nice to see her wearing pretty clothes, designer shirts, expensive make-up, not that she needed it. It was such a contrast to how she'd looked when they first met; dirty from living on the streets, dressed in rags, her full lips shaft from the cold, bags under her eyes from a lack of sleep, her shaking hand in Gin's.

Gin smiled gently at her, "Are ya coming to greet the first years too?"

"Of course, there's nothing else I can do to avoid my work," she pouted, hooking her arm into his, "A gentleman should escort a lady, Gin," she teased.

"Would I have it any other way?" he teased back, "It should help you avoid first-year love confessions for a while."

Gin was so scary to the boys of the first year, that many of them asked Rangiku is she and Gin were… getting married or something, before openly gaping at her.

"Oh, I found that we aren't alone," she giggled, "Nanoa-chan is going insane because Kyoraku-Sensei hasn't even started his work either. Chances are everyone will be too pissed at him to care about us."

He grinned, "I think we can get away with bluffing another year, right?"

"Of course we can, dear Gin, of course we can."

**

"Yumichika, want a hand with your bags?" Iba asked kindly, as he noticed the slender man struggling to carry his suitcases up the stairs.

"I'm managing," he mumbled, "Don't worry about it," he leant up against the wall to try and support the weight a little better.

The house they were staying in was pretty large, the sign on the door had said that he and Ikkaku would be sharing a bedroom; Yumichika gave a little sigh as he spotted Ikkaku leaning out of the front window, casually chatting to some people outside.

"What a gentleman," Iba laughed sarcastically, "Seriously, Yumichika, you're gonna do your back in," he scooped up one of the larger cases; "Let me take at least one if you're going to be stubborn."

He gave a little sigh of relief, and gave Iba a little smile, "Thanks, Iba-san," he said a little exasperatedly, "I appreciate it."

The older man kicked open the bedroom door, and gave a little whistle, "I'm jealous, my first room was a broom closet; two beds too, and it's own bathroom" he gestured to them with a jerk of his head; walking to the one Ikkaku had already put his bags on, he swung them off, and layed Yumichika's down in their place. "You prefer the bed by the window, right?"

"Ikkaku already tabbed it," he shrugged, looking a little uncertain, but hiding it well behind a cunning smile.

"He should've helped you with your bags then," Iba grinned, taking the other bags from the slender man and laying them on the bed. "I'll leave you to pack," giving him a salute, he headed for the door, as he was about the close it behind him, Iba glanced back, his lips formed a gentle smile, "Listen, whatever's got Ikkaku acting strange, I bet he'll come around soon."

Yumichika blinked, then shook his head, "Everything's perfect, Iba-san," he lied, knowing if he told him something was up, the older man would try to talk Ikkaku round; all ending in tears… "There's nothing Ikkaku does that I wouldn't be comfortable with. So don't worry."

"Hmm, if you're sure," he nodded politely, "Oh, and I better see you at the party tonight."

"You will, you will," the beautiful man laughed, waving him off as he shut the door.

**

Shuuhei's eyes narrowed as he looked at the new list for those who'd be boarded in his house this year. Momo was stood up on tip-toe infront of them, trying to crane her neck for a better look.

"Hey – we're together, Renji," Izuru gasped suddenly, clapping the red-headed boy on the back, a big smile on his face.

"Awesome – what about Momo?" Renji scowled, leaning in a little more to try and spot her name on their list.

She turned to face them, looking absolutely delighted. The two boys frowned, why would she look so genuinely happy about being separated from them?

"I'm in the same dorm as – the staff member in charge of my dorm is – oh my God! I can't believe how lucky I am!"

Shuuhei rolled his eyes, "Aizen-Sensei, right?"

"YES – YES – YES!" she jumped up and down for a minute, before regaining her composure, going bright red and looking at her feet, "I-I mean… its quite lucky…"

"Idiot," Renji laughed, ruffling her hair and hugging her close to him for a minute.

"It looks like there are quite a few girls in your dorm," Izuru said encouragingly, "And if any of the guys give you trouble, promise me you'll come to me and Renji?"

"For the love of God though, don't let that demented white haired kid find out," Shuuhei laughed loudly.

Momo rolled her eyes, "Be nice, Shiro-chan is very sweet."

"Are ya alright there?"

"Shuu-kun, it's been so long!"

Izuru winced a little hearing someone refer to his senpai as 'Shuu-kun' of all things… looking up to see the largest pair of breasts attached to a woman, he'd ever seen in his life. Going bright scarlet in the face, he looked away…

"Ya alright there, blondie?"

The blonde looked up to see slender fingers on his shoulder. He turned his gaze upwards, to see a beautiful man with perfect features; yet there was something about his gaze which made him look… sinister. He had short silvery hair, pale skin, wearing a loose fitting white shirt, the first three buttons undone, and tight black pants.

For some reason, Izuru felt he couldn't look away; his heart was beating faster and faster, his mouth slightly agape.

"Gin, you're gonna scare the little guy," the boobs said, bending down a little, so big blue eyes were directly opposite Izuru's. She smiled; she had a really pretty smile, "Hello, you're new, right? I'm Matsumoto-Sensei," she offered him a hand.

Nervously, he reached up and shook it, "H-Hello, I'm Izuru Kira."

"Hello, Matsumoto-Sensei," Shuuhei said adoringly, Renji was gazing too, trying his best not to judge Shuuhei for his unwavering stare.

"Did you have a nice summer, Shuu-kun?" she asked, reaching up and ruffling Shuuhei's hair, like he was a cute little boy, rather than a lecherous nineteen year old.

"It was great, really great. But I'm really glad to be back – there are really great breasts – Aahh – I mean – there are always really great things going on here!" he gabbled, going violet in the face.

Izuru rolled his eyes, his head in his hands, glancing up to see the silver haired man pulling the same expression.

**

"Hey, man, can I have another look at the list of names?" Ikkaku asked, tapping Iba on the shoulder, "I want to see if Renji Abarai is in this house?"

Iba rolled his eyes, and handed him the list, "Here ya go. Just don't crunch it up, okay?" he added jokingly, Ikkaku rolled his eyes, then let out a whoop, "Good news?"

"He's in the house too," he grinned, handing him back the list, "I haven't hung out with Renji in ages – you remember him right? He had really long red hair? We gave him those cool tattoos?"

"Yeah, yeah, I remember. So that unfortunate brat is sharing with you again," Iba laughed out loud.

"How rude," he grinned, elbowing him hard, "Hey, where's Yumichika?"

"Unpacking his bags," Iba shrugged his shoulders, bending down to start work on the television. "Hey, what's going on with you two, Ikkaku?"

Ikkaku blinked, "Nothing's going on."

"When you were younger, you could barely take your eyes off him," Iba frowned, taking off his shades for a moment, to fix him with a long hard look, "Are you bored of him or something?"

"I could never be bored of him," he said firmly, "We've just… changed our relationship a little bit."

"How do you change a relationship? You either together, or you're not."

"No, we're like… together, but it's open to other people," he said, not quite sure how to explain this to his more traditional senpai, "Like it'd be okay for me to sleep with other people, and the same for Yumi."

Iba frowned, a little confused, "Ikkaku that sounds… a bit ridiculous to me."

"I've never had anything serious before," Ikkaku muttered, bending down to talk to him closer, whispering the words quietly, "It was too much too soon. I was with Yumichika before I really got to explore with girls, or anyone else. I just want that chance."

He rolled his eyes, brushing his hair back, "It just sounds dumb to me. You could lose him forever," he rose to his feet, "Anyway, I meet to go and meet Hisagi."

"Meet me? I'm already here," the tattooed man called from the doorway. Ikkaku gasped as he recognized the other man.

"Hey there, Hisagi, oh, and I see you bought some people with you. No girls, though?" he pouted, pretending to be completely disappointed.

Hisagi shrugged, "Renji has long hair, and Izuru's really thin?"

The two younger boys slapped him hard on the back of the head; before Renji spotted Ikkaku and yelled out, pointing wildly at him.

"Oh my God, I was hoping I'd find you, you bastard," Renji gasped, aiming a punch for Ikkaku's head, the bald man ducked and shoved the other against the wall, laughing happily.

"It's fate, we're sharing a house, and you better keep it clean, fire-crotch!"

"Fuck yeah, I will!" He laughed loudly, before remembering Izuru stood awkwardly behind him, "Oh yeah, Ikkaku, you remember Izuru Kira, right?"

Ikkaku frowned a little, his dark eyes focusing on the pale blonde behind Renji. He did remember him; he'd gotten cuter since Ikkaku had last seen him too. Of course there was no comparison between him and Yumichika, but there was something undeniably attractive about him, and Izuru Kira clearly hadn't realized this yet. Insecurity was always pretty cute.

"Hello, Madarame-san," the blonde bowed politely, "It's nice to see you looking well."

"It's nice to see you again too, Kira-kun," he grinned at him broadly, "I kind of got the best room. But I'll help you guys get second best?"

"I'm not sharing a room," Renji said bluntly, "I've roomed with Izuru for too long."

"Renji snores," Izuru cut in, not wanting it to sound like he was the problem.

"That's not the point, you're a clean freak!" the red head retorted, "And you make me look like a slob!"

"You are a slob," Shuuhei said bluntly, "Urm, listen, I couldn't help but notice a name I was interested in on the signing in list on the door," he pointed, "Ikkaku, did you bring Yumichika Ayasegawa with you?"

Four months ago, a guy who looked like Hisagi asking after Yumichika would have thrown him into a rage. But with the current situation of their relationship, he could calmly smirk and say, "Yeah, I did."

Shuuhei looked absolutely delighted, "Seriously? You mean he's here? He's in this house too?"

"Senpai, he obviously is, if his name is on the door," Renji rolled his eyes, elbowing him hard.

"Do you know if he still does kendo?" Shuuhei asked, elbowing Renji back, "I've been meaning to challenge him ever since he beat me in the finals in junior high!"

It seemed so strange for Ikkaku to hear someone talking about the 'old' Yumichika; he'd almost forgotten how Yumichika used to be completely serious about kendo, how he'd play soccer with the boys at lunch time, and hadn't cared the slightest about his hair, clothes or how he smelt.

"Kendo?" Iba was completely surprised by the idea too, and then he chuckled, and picked up his bag of tools, before heading upstairs. Shuuhei blinked, watching him go, giving Ikkaku a look as if to say 'what's with him?'

Izuru laughed nervously and picked up his case, beginning to follow Iba up the stairs, Ikkaku saw him stagger, and reached out, one hand catching onto the back of the skinny boy's lower back.

"Careful there, you could hurt yourself," his other hand slipped down and took the heavy bag from him. The blonde was blushing, his eyes on the ground, nibbling his bottom lip.

"Thank-you, Madarame-san," he said in the tiniest voice, before stepping away from him.

Shuuhei rolled his eyes, and Renji walked up behind Ikkaku, whispering into his ear, as Izuru headed up the stairs, holding one end of the bag, while Ikkaku held the other. "I thought you were with someone?"

Ikkaku shrugged, "I am."

They'd reached the top of the stairs, onto the third floor, when Izuru noticed his name on the door.

"It's like a closet," Renji scowled, as he noticed the size of the room his friend would be sleeping in. Izuru on the other hand, just shrugged, saying something about how he didn't need a big room; which Ikkaku thought was particularly adorable.

"This is the only room on the third floor," Shuuhei shrugged, "because it's next to the shower."

Ikkaku groaned, remembering how much Yumichika had complained about sharing a bathroom. Infact, it had gotten them the largest room, with the attached bathroom. He smiled to himself, wondering if the beautiful man had finished packing.

"My rooms on the fourth floor," Renji grinned, dashing up the stairs, his room was next door to Hisagi's, and he wasn't sure whether that was going to be a good or a bad thing.

Ikkaku rolled his eyes, and went to follow, giving Izuru a teasing smirk, before heading up the stairs. He could almost feel how red the blonde's face had gone. Once he was upstairs, he discovered Shuuhei and Renji fighting over the biggest room. The room with Renji's name on it, was bigger than Shuuhei's, who thought it was disgraceful a first year could get a better room than him.

He leant against the wall to watch, laughing to himself, when a hand layed itself on his back.

"Ikkaku, I was looking for you." He turned to see a very clean looking Yumichika behind him, smiling brightly. He'd clearly been experimenting with the shower; and was now peering over the bald man's shoulder at the two fighting teenagers.

Shuuhei sensed the presence of another, and more disapproving individual, and released Renji, or rather, Renji's arm, and gave Yumichika a charming smile, "Hi, there, sorry about that."

Renji chuckled, clearly from the tone; he'd mistaken Yumichika for a girl.

"Oh, don't worry about it," the slender man shrugged his shoulders, brushing back his fringe, "It beats the miserable people I've noticed skulking around outside," he laughed, clearly that was queue for the others to laugh, as Shuuhei went pink and erupted into nervous laughter.

"Renji, it's nice to see you again," Yumichika offered the other a hand, which the red-head shook.

"Ditto," he was examining the other man's face. He'd gotten the impression something was wrong from the way Ikkaku was blatantly flirting with Izuru; there was a sense of uneasiness in Yumichika's eyes. Something had to be wrong.

"I'm Shuuhei Hisagi," he smiled at him, "I didn't realize a girl would be living with us. The house seemed to be all guys."

Instantly there was a pause, then Yumichika's lips twisted into a malicious smile, "I'm Yumichika Ayasegawa."

Shuuhei laughed, "Oh really," then he paused, his eyes widened, "W-What?!"

Ikkaku laughed behind his hand, Yumichika had always been sly like this; he remembered back to when he was on the receiving end of it.

"Shuuhei Hisagi… His-agi – I think I should know that name," his brows narrowed in concentration. "Have we met somewhere before?"

Shuuhei's eyes were still wide with confusion, "You're really Yumichika Ayasegawa?"

"Yes," he said stubbornly.

"What the heck happened to you?" he gabbled, "You used to… urm… well, you didn't look like that!" his cheeks flushed as he said that, "And you used to do kendo and –"

"Ah – I knew you from kendo, didn't I?" he pointed at the other man, "You were that guy I beat in the finals in my first year of junior high!"

"You still want that rematch?" Renji joked; he found this whole awkward situation hilarious.

"You were sore about loosing, weren't you?" Yumichika asked, clearly amused by the confusion and embarrassment on Shuuhei's face.

"Well I can't fight you now; there'd be no honour in it! I bet you didn't even pack any fighting equipment!"

Yumichika sighed and shook his head, "Nope."

Shuuhei groaned and shook his hand again, "Urm… sorry… it's nice to… see you… again," and with that, he vanished into the smaller room; leaving Ikkaku and Renji howling with laughter outside.

**

"Gin," he felt arms wrap around his waist, and pull him against a firm strong body, "Gin, where are you going, off, all on your own?"

He looked back at Aizen, with a soft and almost sad smile, "I ain't a little kid no more, Sosuke."

His eyes narrowed as he watched the others face, lifting a hand to trace along his skinny torso and up to his throat, "My Gin, you look as though there's something on your mind? Is there… something you'd like to say to me?"

"Yes," he said in a stronger voice, taking the hand on his chest, and removing it, turning to face the older man. "I want… some space," he said, trying to keep himself calm and collected.

"Space?" Aizen repeated, as though he clearly wasn't satisfied with this.

"I'm not a child no more, I want to be in control of my own life, an' I always around me. To be honest, I feel like I'm suffocating when yer around."

"This life you want control over now," Aizen piped up, his eyes seemed cold and without emotion, "Do not forget who gave it to you. I doubt little Ichimaru Gin would have made it to his 16th Birthday if I hadn't come to your rescue."

"I'm grateful, Sosuke, for everything," he assured him, lifting his hand, and kissing the palm very softly, "Yer gave me space before, when yer pursued Tousen-san, maybe if I leave yer for a while, Sosuke, maybe yer'll find a new pet? I know yer'd like that."

Sosuke smiled, and raised a hand to stroke Gin's hair, "I knew you had unselfish intentions, Gin," he kissed his cheek with surprising softness Gin wanted to flinch from; "Very well. I understand, you're at an age of independence."

"Thank-yer for understanding," Gin stood back a little.

"But," he drew him very close to him, gripping his wrist almost violently, "You'll never be completely rid of me, Gin. One day I'll want you back at my side. It's where you belong. Do not forget."

Feeling his chest rising and falling rapidly, Gin smiled and bowed low, "I would never forget, Sosuke."

"Good boy," he cooed, in the same voice he'd used when the silver haired man had been a silver haired boy with bruised cheeks and ragged clothes. "Now go, I still have some work to do."

"O' course," Gin turned and headed for the door, feeling his sins wash away slightly as he left, his heart in his mouth.

**

"Are you all unpacked?" Renji asked, glancing down at Izuru who was sat on the sofa, picking the beat off his pizza. Because frankly, nobody could be bothered to cook in this house Iba had ordered pizza, and as Ikkaku had put it, 'When there's pizza, all is good in the world'.

"Yeah, I'm just about," Izuru smiled nervously, taking a bite and flopping back into the sofa. "Where is that party tonight? Because I'm not sure if I should go…"

"Izuru, don't be a wet blanket," Renji pouted, sliding into the seat next to him, Izuru mumbling something about that being Shuuhei's side, before just going with it; "I know we all have class tomorrow, but it doesn't matter. The first college party is meant to be awesome! You could meet someone nice –"

"And they'd probably be drunk," he rolled his eyes, taking another bite of pizza.

"It's more about having fun, we'd have a laugh," he encouraged him.

Izuru shrugged, "Well… okay, I guess."

"Oh – hold on a second," Renji got to his feet, "I have to ring Rukia – I promised her I'd ring again once I had a minute!"

He laughed, his eyes following Renji as he rushed off towards the stairs, "Didn't you ring her this morning?"

"Yeah, but she was worried about me going to college," he said this with quite a lot of pride. Izuru smiled as he watched the red-head vanish upstairs.

"Ikkaku, no – you've already eaten yours!"

The blonde turned to see Ikkaku leaning over Yumichika at the table, his head pressing against the crook of his neck, an arm around his waist, reaching around to try and snatch the pizza from his plate.

"I just want one bite, Yumi – c'mon, you can spare me a bit of pizza!"

Izuru blushed a little bit, they looked like such a happy couple, but Renji had told him earlier that they were having some problems. He felt sorry for Yumichika-san, that guy was stunning, and so obviously in love. He looked almost radiant whenever Ikkaku was in the room.

"Fine, just one bite," Yumichika elbowed him off, and turned, holding the pizza up. Ikkaku just opened his mouth wide, his eyes closed. "Say 'Aahh'," the beautiful man teased.

He took a large bite and swallowed it up; stroking Yumichika's back gently, "Thanks, Yumichika."

"You're only thanking me because I gave you food," he rolled his eyes and turned back to eat, though he was undeniably smiling.

Ikkaku noticed Izuru watching them out of the corner of his eyes, and grinned, getting up, "Hey, Kira-kun, come and sit with us!"

He felt guilty as he saw Yumichika's expression, clearly he was enjoying being in his boyfriend's light for the moment, nevertheless, he budged over to make room for Izuru, who nervously sat beside them.

"Tell me you're coming to the party," Ikkaku sighed, leaning on the table, surveying the two other men, with a raised eyebrow.

"I dunno," Izuru shrugged, then laughed nervously, "I get the feeling if I say no, Renji will drag me out. Well, I usually end up keeping an eye on him and Senpai at parties."

"That's sweet though. Seriously, you should come anyway, you look like you could use a good time," Ikkaku nodded encouragingly.

Yumichika did his best not to roll his eyes, leaning on one hand, surveying Izuru with calculating azure eyes, "It's the first college party, it's the best way of working out who not to talk too in future."

"Hey, guys – hey – hey – you have to see this!" Shuuhei called from bathroom, "I've just found an old bag of porn."

The beautiful man cringed; Ikkaku laughed, and then got up to go to the bathroom, Izuru rolled his eyes and took a nervous sip from his drink. And that was the moment Yumichika decided he was going to get on better with the awkward blonde than he first thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The party seemed to have been a good idea, Izuru decided as he sat back on the sofa, laughing as he watched Renji and Ikkaku stood up, singing rather loudly, hanging off each other, with Iba and Shuuhei, waving their cans of beer.

There were a lot of people here; he spotted a few giggling girls he'd seen signing in, and Momo, who had come to speak to him twice. Not to mention the noisy group of lads who kept trying to pick fights; particularly with Ikkaku, using his bald head as bait.

Yumichika was sat on the other side of the room, inspecting his nails; Izuru had noticed a few guys going up and trying to flirt with him. It was sort of sad, there was Ikkaku, who was blatantly flirting with anyone else, male or female; and Yumichika, who only had eyes for that one person.

"Hey, Izuru!" a drunkern Renji had picked him up and pulled him into the circle, leaning on his shoulder and laughing, getting the blonde in a head-lock, "Sing with us!"

"No," he whined, trying to pull away, as the loud music began to play. Iba handed him a bottle of beer, and he began to drink, stood between Renji and Shuuhei, who were both laughing at him.

"I'll be right back," Iba called, he was heading out towards the front, "I hear the door, and the owner of this place is out cold," he gestured to a passed out boy on the floor; someone had been putting the empty beer bottles around him, criminal investigation style.

Ikkaku whistled, and headed off over to Yumichika, bending down to whisper something in his ear, the beautiful man rolled his eyes, but he was undeniably pleased by the attention again. Renji rolled his eyes from where he was, and sighed. "That whole thing is going to end in tears," he sighed, "I don't get it at all."

"Is it bad that Yumichika is hot?" Shuuhei asked suddenly.

Izuru rolled his eyes, "Senpai, no. You wouldn't have a chance."

Shuuhei shrugged, "I might do, you never know," he licked his lips, causing Izuru and Renji to cringe and look away.

"Shit – a teacher's here," Iba yelled, rushing back into the room, "First years, hide your drinks – you could get into trouble!" The panic in his voice was rapid, as he tried to hide a few of the bottles, "Anyone turning up hung-over tomorrow will get their name given to the Head – shit – shit!"

At that statement, all the first year students began to panic, desperately trying to hide their drinks; Izuru paled, trying to stash the bottle of beer in the cabinet, breathing onto his hand frantically to see if his breath smelt like alcohol. Renji was a hopeless case, drunkenly grabbing at Shuuhei, and trying to stuff his can down his shirt.

"Give me a beer!" A woman's voice called from behind the corner, and Iba's face burst into pure amusement, holding his stomach as he howled with laughter.

"You should've seen your faces!"

The woman appeared beside him; it was the woman from earlier, Boob Lady, as Renji had nicknamed her, Matsumoto-Sensei. All of the second and third years cheered, and raised their glasses to her.

"He was joking, kids," She laughed, "Drink as much as you want – do it now, before you're old and boring!"

Izuru laughed a little behind his hand, as he saw Shuuhei's panic stricken look vanish into a long stare, drool gathering on his bottom lip. Matsumoto-Sensei was wearing a tight fitting pink silken strap top, and tight blue jeans. She looked like perfection, in the form of a hot woman, as it's usually depicted.

The whole of the party (who was not a light-weight) cheered, and Iba handed the woman a beer as she stepped inside. Accompanying her were a few members of the staff, Kyoraku-Sensei, with Nanoa, Ukitake-Sensei, and Ichimaru-Sensei. Izuru spotted Momo craning her neck to see if Aizen-Sensei was with them, and looked severely disappointed when he wasn't.

"I'm going to get another drink," Renji sighed, heading off towards the counter-top, "C'mon, Izuru!"

**

"Hey, Ikkaku," Yumichika stood up, wrapping his arms around the others waist, he was drunk, and really hoping Ikkaku wouldn't go off tonight. It was their first night at university; maybe it would be better to slip into the process of being with other people slowly; flirting first, then getting off some other time, and eventually fucking.

"Yeah?" he murmured, twisting his body to the music, grinding against him a little, leaning over his shoulder to pick up a vodka bottle, draining some, and kissing his boyfriend to share the liquid with him. One hand slipped down the back of his hips, gripping his backside, "You got something to say?"

Yumichika swallowed the alcohol, and leant on his shoulder, the music pounding violently in his ears, "Stay with me tonight."

Ikkaku blinked, bending down a little more, "Say what? I can't hear you – the music is too loud!"

He felt his heart sink a little, and leant in to say it again, he'd shout it into his ear if he had too. But then Ikkaku spotted a drunken girl, leaning against the wall, her dress had gotten caught in one of her lacy leg-holsters, her dress was low-cut, showing off half a nipple. Ikkaku whistled, and kissed Yumichika's fore-head, waving teasingly, as he headed over to the girl. He felt his temper flare violently; he was being blown off, for some cheap slut with a tongue ring?!

This was so… ugly!

Yumichika snatched up the vodka bottle from the side and downed most of it, licking his lips, and noticing the staircase, where a lot of people were gathered. Narrowing his eyes, he headed over to where the dancers were, a couple of them were doing leaps off the stairs into the crowd.

After giving the guy at the front a charming smile, he danced on the stairs with a few of the girls, only listening to the cheers from the crowd below, the girls and boys around him were passing an unknown alcoholic substance between them, giggling childishly as he drained some more. Drinking this much was probably a bad idea, considering he didn't hold it well, and he'd been drinking steadily all night… But if Ikkaku was going to try and score with some freaky girl – then there was no reason why he had to watch it happen and be miserable and alone all night!

**

Izuru glanced worriedly at Renji, as the red-head stood outside on the garden wall, laughing as he balanced on one leg, cheering, 'Look at me, Izuru – I'm like a jungle man'…

"Renji, be careful!" he groaned, not knowing what he'd actually do if Renji was to fall. Shit, that could be nasty…

"Hey, Izuru," he turned around to see Momo smiling nervously at him. She had come to the party in a denim skirt and pretty blue top, with a black cardigan, her hair loose, she looked very tired.

"Oh, hi, Momo," he smiled, ignoring Renji for a minute, "Are you okay?"

"Actually I was going to head back to my dorm now, me and the girls are tired," she gestured to a few of the girls behind her. One of them were roaring drunk and kept laughing and pointing at things, while her friends tried to shush her.

"You're getting on well with the people in your dorm," Izuru laughed, "I'm spending the whole night baby-sitting Renji," he gestured with his thumb, taking another swig of his drink.

Momo laughed a little, "I feel bad for you. I'd help, but I really want to get to class early tomorrow."

"It's fine," he just smiled fondly at her, "You rest up. I'm hoping Renji will fall asleep soon so I can get Hisagi-Senpai to come back."

"I wish you luck, take care of yourself…" she was cut off, as Renji noticed her and began to wave, laughing loudly.

"When did Momo get here? Hi there!" he laughed, swaying a little, causing his two friends to frantically yell at him to stay still. Izuru sighed, slightly jealous as he watched Momo head home with her friends, he wanted to be in bed for class tomorrow too.

"Mmm," Ikkaku groaned from the other side of the door. The door opened, and there was a violent slam as the bald man was pushed up against the brick wall on the side of the house. The girl in his arms, and moaning, her hand down the front of his pants, he was kissing and biting her neck passionately, groaning and grunting into her ear.

Izuru groaned a little, this didn't look good, Renji slowly made his way down, "Hey, Izuru, hold my arm," he groaned, using the blonde as a leaning post as he climbed down.

He was glad Renji wanted to leave the garden, it felt wrong to hear what they'd be hearing any minute now, as the bald man pinned the girl up against the wall, her skirt riding up around her hips, as she moaned into his ear.

"Fucking remember a condom," Renji yelled, kicking a bottle at them, before stomping into the house. Izuru looked embarrassedly at the floor, as he heard the girl begin to moan loudly and wantonly.

"He's such an idiot," Renji grumbled, before lightening up as he saw a group of people playing drinking Jenga, "Oooh – come on, Izuru!"

***

He'd jumped from the stairs into the crowd twice now, laughing, and barely able to stand up properly, Yumichika staggered up again. He'd spotted Ikkaku dragging that girl outside, he felt so mad inside he wanted to drop a bottle out of the window onto them…

Forgetting himself, and laughing out loud, Yumichika threw himself into the crowd. Hands on his back, bouncing him along towards the usual stop at the door; it was sort of like being a rock star, which was a rather beautiful profession, when looked at abstractly.

He yelped as he was set down, although this time he wasn't. He was lowered and lifted into a bridal style hold, looking up to see Shuuhei Hisagi grinning drunkenly back at him. Yumichika laughed, looking up at his face, "Why, hello there," he purred, tilting his head back as he looked at him, "Are you gonna put me down?"

"Well, I can't hold you here forever, but for now, no, I'm not," Shuuhei teased, bouncing him a little. He laughed again and kicked his legs a little, trying to lower himself down. Shuuhei just laughed, though he fell against the wall, still holding the other onto his lap. Both of them were laughing a little, Shuuhei took out a pocket bottle of whisky and drained some, offering it to the beauty in his lap.

"Why thank-you, Hisagi-san; you know, I heard that a man only shares his booze when he wants something," he teased.

"Did Ikkaku tell you that?" Shuuhei raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes, "Because that sounds silly to me."

"No, I just heard it," he raised an eyebrow of his own, taking another sip, "So, are you mad I'm not a kendo player anymore?" he pouted.

"A bit, but you look good like this," the older man smirked, patting his thigh.

"I look good, huh?" he smirked, leaning in, and giving his earlobe a teasing lick, "Tell me… am I good enough to fuck?"

Obviously, the touch, combined with the tone, was enough to make a jolt in Shuuhei's pants, as Yumichika felt something harden beneath him.

"How very cute," the beautiful man sniggered; leaning up a little more, and whispering into Shuuhei's ear, "Say… is there a room up here?"

The older boy went bright red, and then he laughed into his ear, stroking his back smoothly, tracing a hand down to the curve of his backside. It was hard to imagine this lithe and beautiful body pressing against him, was the same one he'd sort to battle against in kendo only a few years ago… "I think there might be, want to go look with me?" he purred into his ear.

"Well, that sounds…" his eyes drifted to the door-way, Ikkaku and the drunk girl were returning from outside. Both of them were still fixing their clothing, her hair was a mess, her skirt hitched up, Yumichika's eyes narrowed in disgust, and then he stood up. "Let's go, Shuuhei," he purred teasingly.

Grinning broadly, Shuuhei Hisagi wrapped an arm around his waist, and began to lead him up the stairs. For the slightest second, Yumichika's eyes caught Ikkaku's; the look one the beautiful man's face said one thing, 'You brought this one yourself'.

**

"Hey, guys, what are you playing?" Ikkaku sat down beside Renji, wrapping an arm around the red-head's shoulder.

"We're playing drinking Jenga, you're just gonna knock it over, bastard!" he elbowed him off, his cheeks flushed from all the extra shots of Sourz he'd been having.

"Easy, don't hit me," he groaned, shoving him off, "I want to play, Renji!"

He half noticed that Renji was avoiding looking at him, glancing across at Izuru, to discover the blonde was doing the same.

"Hey, Izuru – Izuru, pour me a drink," he lifted a shots glass and dangling it out in the air; the slim boy reached out and poured him a shot glass full of the bright red liquid.

"Argh, we're using Sourz? It's like a chick's drink," he joked, and a few of the guys playing laughed.

"Yeah, I guess. Just don't try and screw it," Renji snapped sarcastically.

Ikkaku shoved him, "What's with you, man?"

"Oh, use your fucking head!" he snarled, shoving him back a little harder.

"Don't call me bald!"

"I never called you bald, you bald gimp!"

At this point, Ikkaku had swung at Renji, crying out in rage, only for the content of his drink to fly over someone standing talking to Matsumoto. Ikkaku hissed in annoyance, and turned back to Renji, gripping his collar, "Look whatcha did, jackass!"

"It was your damn fault!" Renji got up, and walked to the guy, "Hey, man, I'm sorry, didn't mean to get that on ya. I have a spare pair of pants?" He paled, as the man turned around, and he came face to face with someone he hadn't seen since he was fourteen years old.

"B-Byakuya Kuchiki?"

Dark eyes narrowed a little, and then he sighed, "Hello, Renji."

This was a little shit; he never thought he'd have to see Byakuya ever again. The only reminder he wanted of when he was younger, was Rukia. He didn't want to go and physically see her, and he certainly didn't want to be around one of the two guys who took her from him.

"Yeah," he said sheepishly. Wishing he wasn't so fucking drunk for this, Renji ruffled his hair at the back, looking at his feet, "Urm… Yeah, I'm really sorry about the drinks."

Byakuya, obviously trying to be diplomatic, shrugged his shoulders, "It's fine, I'm sure it hasn't stained," though his eyes kept trying to peer down at the mark on his back.

"Oh, it has, you look like it's your time of the month," called a voice from the other side of the room. Yoruichi-Sensei appeared, carrying two twelve pack's under her arms, which caused a loud cheer from the students who rushed towards her. She laughed, making her way over; Ikkaku couldn't stop staring at her, she was pretty hot… Well, a foot in the back of his head soon taught him to watch where his eyes were.

"Soi Fon," the dark skinned woman laughed, gesturing for the petit Chinese girl to stand by her side, "I've told you not to do that."

"Forgive me, Yoruichi-sama," she said in a little voice, but the look she shot Ikkaku was clear enough, 'Keep staring at her like that and I'll stab you'.

"I apologize for her, she sometimes forgets her place, she's very sorry," she bent down a little to Ikkaku, "Aren't you, Soi Fon?"

"Perfectly," she bowed a little.

Yoruichi turned her attention back to Byakuya, giving him a wide grin, "You have a massive red stain on your backside."

He shot her a look, and looked back at Renji, "You mentioned a spare pair of pants?"

**

Shuuhei Hisagi groaned as he was pushed up against the door of the room the two of them had just entered. His cheeks darkened, and he bent his head, reaching around for the light.

"Leave it," Yumichika whispered into his ear, licking along the lobe, and slipping a hand along the waist of his pants, sliding a hand down, undoing his zipper, and beneath his underwear.

"Aaah," Hisagi moaned a little, closing his eyes blissfully, "No, I want to look at you," he purred, leaning down to kiss him deeply on the mouth. Grinning as he found the switch, bathing them in a dim light. Yumichika chuckled, as he worked down the older boy's jeans and yelped as Shuuhei lifted him up, wrapping his legs around his waist as he carried him onto the bed. Unfortunately he lost his balance, sending them both falling onto the bed.

He panted a little, staring up at the man ontop of him, smelling the beer on his breath, the beautiful man leant up and chastely kissed him on the cheek, before licking the inside of his ear, drawing out a moan from the stronger male.

Shuuhei reached down and held down Yumichika's wrists for a moment, his drunkern eyes focused on his face, before leaning in and kissing him deeply on the lips. He returned the kiss; it was different to Ikkaku's, this was the sort of kiss used only to seduce a new lover to bed. Yumichika broke his hands free and entwined them into Shuuhei's hair; it felt so different to be with a man with hair. It felt so soft beneath his fingers, Yumichika reached down and slipped his hand into Shuuhei's pants, he shot the older man a teasing smirk, "Mm, you like this?"

He nodded his head, "God, keep doing that," he groaned, pulling back to sit against the wall, Yumichika sat up on the bed, and pulled Shuuhei's jeans down to his knees, doing the same with his boxers, he smirked a little as he stared at his member.

Lowering his head, his ass high in the air, Yumichika held the stiff erection at the bottom, giving its head a teasing lick. He turned his stare up as Shuuhei released a little cry of pleasure; his eyes clenched shut, a hand lowering to rest itself in Yumichika's hair.

If he'd been sober, he'd have snapped at him for touching his hair, but as he was it didn't really seem to matter. Smirking a little to himself at how turned on the drunken man was already, his cock twitching as if begging for touch, Yumichika lowered his mouth onto it; devouring the whole head in his mouth at first, the tongue flicking across the slit, almost to test him for a reaction. The hand in his hair clutched at the strands tighter, letting out little pants of pleasure, it was a good sign for Yumichika, and he felt his ego inflate slightly, before starting to take in inch by inch of the throbbing cock in his mouth.

Shuuhei was in complete bliss, his eyes closed, fisting the hair, as he felt his erection sink into that heavenly mouth, he was doing his best to have some self restraint and not thrust his hips up. "Aaah," the tattooed man moaned, tossing his head back against the wall as Yumichika pulled back and licked all the way up from his balls to the head. He managed to open his eyes, and found himself staring back into those beautiful azure ones, Yumichika was smirking at him; his cheeks flushed from the alcohol, and gave the head of his erection another teasing lick, before beginning to suck him again, taking more in his mouth, and taking on a hard and fast rhythm.

"Ooh – yeah – yeah – give me more!" he growled out, his grip on the hair tightening, accidentally thrusting his hips into that hot wet heat. Slender hands closed down on his hips holding him down still to the bed. The pleasure was too intense, and Shuuhei was a whimpering and moaning ball of ecstasy, he could feel that familiar sensation in his stomach…

"Yumichika, stop – stop a minute," he groaned, shifting his hips, "Hold on, Yumichika…"

Giving it a final lick, the beautiful man raised his head, "Something wrong?"

"I don't want to cum now," he whispered, his words a little slurred, wrapping his arms around the others waist, Shuuhei giggled, "Izuru n' Renji said I'd never be able to get with ya…" he murmured, sliding a hand underneath Yumichika's shirt.

"So you wanted to prove them wrong?" he asked, taking off Shuuhei's shirt and sucking hard on the tattoo on his neck.

"Nah," the older man smirked, "I like ya, you're pretty, and quirky," he tweaked a nipple underneath Yumichika's shirt. The beautiful man gasped and moaned gently, closing his eyes, surprised, he'd forgotten how good another's touch could feel.

"You're drunk," he laughed, as Shuuhei pushed him onto his back, and pulled off his tight jeans and underwear, his cheeks going a little red as he felt the other man's dark eyes on his body. Yumichika looked away a little; this was his first time being with someone else, someone who wasn't Ikkaku. His chest was heaving a little, he'd never had doubts about the beauty of his body, but being bare infront of someone else, made him feel a little… exposed.

"There ain't an ugly part on you," Shuuhei teased him, leaning down and licking one of his nipples, Yumichika moaned a little, stroking his hands through the soft dark hair. One of the other man's legs pressed between Yumichika's two, and one of his hands tugged at his hard cock. The beautiful man groaned a little, rocking his hips up into the touch.

"I want you on your back," Shuuhei purred into his ear, pressing two fingers against his entrance. Strangely enough, it had been a while since he was prepared, for the slightest moment he panicked that maybe this guy was after something a little more serious, he was going to more tender methods to impress. He closed his eyes and gasped a little as he felt the fingers slip inside him.

"Aahh, yeah, that feels good," he moaned, his eyes closed. If Ikkaku was going to indulge in others so fast, why should Yumichika not do the same? Groaning and tossing back his head, he clenched his eyes shut, trying to move his hips down onto his fingers Shuuhei was scissoring inside of him. It felt strange, but he wasn't thinking of Ikkaku at all, as he grabbed onto the back of Shuuhei's' neck, and kissed him passionately, before hissing into his ear, "I want you inside me."

Shuuhei groaned a little and pulled back, he was hastily picking a condom out of his fallen jeans. Yumichika sat up a little to help him, as he attempted to slide it over his cock.

"No, if you touch me, I won't last," he whispered, kissing Yumichika's cheek tenderly, before fitting it on properly. The next thing the beautiful man knew, he was on his back, his legs over the other man's shoulders, he could feel Shuuhei's erection pressing against his puckered entrance. He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip, as Shuuhei began to thrust inside him. Yumichika's eyes widened and he cried out, his chest rising and falling, arching his spine, and lifting his hands to grip the pillows behind him.

For a moment, the other man did nothing, adjusting to the tight heat around him. He could feel this wasn't Yumichika's first, and the man's body was well adjusted to this sort of treatment. But it felt amazing to be buried inside him, Shuuhei moaned softly, nibbling his bottom lip as he pushed inside all the way to the hilt. Yumichika was panting beneath him, his eyes half open, his cheeks flushed with alcohol and pleasure. It was truly a sight to behold, a stunningly beautiful man, all spread out before him, his soft pink nipples erect from the pleasure, the soft white skin all spread out before him, his hair back against the pillows. All of this was just adding to Shuuhei Hisagi's excitement.

"Please," his voice rasped suddenly, "Please move, Goddamnit, Hisagi – move!"

Now if that wasn't incentive, what was? He gripped the smaller man's hips and began to thrust hard and fast. Yumichika yelled out in pleasure, biting his bottom lip and arching his back, moving his hips to meet Shuuhei's thrusts. Shuuhei groaned out, little grunts of pleasure leaving his lips as he slammed in and out of him, harder and faster. He was unbelievably turned on by the cries and whimpers of the beautiful man.

"Yes – urgh – God – just like that!" Yumichika moaned out, his eyes opened wide as he stared back up at Shuuhei. He flushed pink and gripped his hips, slamming in as hard as he could. Yumichika's cock began to leak pre-cum, and he almost screamed as Shuuhei hit his prostate. Usually he was pretty good at containing him, but as Ikkaku had told him, the only time he was completely honest was when he was being fucked; and the way Shuuhei was moving inside him, was so different from the way Ikkaku had touched him. The angle he was hitting his prostate at sent tingles all along his body; his toes had gone completely numb. All too soon, he could feel the heat rising in his belly, his mouth open, not in control of the sounds leaving him; it was the same with Shuuhei. His eyes were clenched shut, as he got closer and closer to his peak – it was almost too much to bear!

Although he'd known a climax from this would have been inevitable, he never expected it to feel so good – Yumichika had screamed out in pleasure as he came, Shuuhei followed him seconds later, as he felt Yumichika's inner walls clenching around him hard.

It was an unbelievably good feeling, his heart pounding in his chest, his cheeks flushed, his hair a mess, Yumichika lay, with Shuuhei ontop if him, breathing into his ear. To his greatest surprise, it was a completely beautiful moment.

**

Byakuya's eyes narrowed as Renji handed him a pair of blue jeans. He slipped them on, after removing the designer cream trousers he was wearing, when he cried out in alarm.

"Abarai, why are you only in your underwear?"

"Oh, I was lying about having a spare pair of pants," the red-head groaned, he was using the wall for support, and had nearly fallen on his face about five times while taking his jeans off.

"Well, why on earth would you say something so ridiculous?" he frowned, folding his arms, not taking the jeans off. Though he disliked the way they smelt like beer and sweat.

"I dunno," he shrugged, "I guess I didn't want ya tellin' Rukia I got booze all over your nice clothes?"

Byakuya rolled his eyes, and turned to go, "Try not to drink any more, Abarai," he snapped, about to open the bathroom door, when Renji reached out for the door as well, knocking Byakuya against it. He fell with his face pressing against the noble's collar.

"Mm," he groaned his body pressing against him. Relaxed for the moment, until Byakuya's cheeks flared and he shoved Renji hard onto the floor.

"Stay away from me!" he snarled, "What on earth do you think you're doing?" he brushed himself off, and slammed the door shut behind him, leaving Renji, lying in the bath-tub, his ass in the air, his legs dangling.

It was around then he fell asleep, hoping nobody needed to use the bath tub tonight…


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone who reads and enjoys this story. I really appreciate the reviews; they've given me a truck load of inspiration to write. I just thought I'd take this opportunity to say thanks, and also to promote another story I'm writing under the same time line as this, it's called Blue Morning, and the main pairings are Ichigo and Rukia, and Ganju and Hanataro. Believe it or not, it will become a bit intertwined with this story, so if you'd like to read it, please do so. **

**Thanks a bundle.**

******

Chapter Five

It had been nearly three years since he'd last seen Rukia Kuchiki. Renji sometimes wondered if she thought about him as much as he'd thought about her since the day he'd left.

He wondered if it was because he'd seen Byakuya the night before, that he dreamt of Rukia that night. Rukia, whose picture he kept as the screen saver on his phone, Rukia, who he missed more than anyone else in the world, but knew he could never see again.

They'd met all those years ago, in a foster home when they were children. In those days, Renji lived in a place called Karakura Town. He'd moved foster-homes once already, but from the age of five to fourteen, he'd lived in Karakura Town. He'd liked it there, he'd gathered up a group of little friends. All of them being kids with no family, they'd made a family out of each other.

Rukia had arrived at the foster-home three weeks after Renji. She'd been different from the other kids; she talked and acted a lot like a boy. She was very stubborn and mature beyond her years. She stuck up for some of the littler kids, even against bullies twice her size. She'd looked so… strange, a China doll stood between a group of big and nasty looking boys.

To Renji, she'd been his best friend, almost like the sister he'd never had. She was his family, and there was nothing more precious to him. His childhood years with Rukia and the others had been the happiest of his life. But then, as they got older, everything changed. One by one, their friends were adopted or fostered, until it left just the two of them. And then, when they were twelve years old, Renji got home from school to discover Rukia had been visited by the Kuchiki family, a rich and noble family.

She'd told him she was to be adopted. She was welcome to decline; and Renji, putting his own selfish desire for her to refuse, and stay as his family, told her it was okay to get adopted. He'd laughed and told her she was going to be better off, living in luxury, wearing nice things and eating nice things.

Of course, his Rukia knew him well enough to see he was forcing it. She'd had such a sad little smile on her face as she said, 'Oh… thanks, Renji', and let go of his hand as she walked off.

She was adopted, still living in Karakura town, but the rift between them slowly began to grow. Still it was around that time that Renji realized he was in love, Rukia had her own family; she wasn't his family any longer. He was so very much in love with her, but of course nothing in life goes according to plan completely.

As much as Renji fell for her, Rukia only thought of him as a brother and a best friend. It was Ichigo, who had been Renji's best friend at the time, who she fell for.

At first he was angry, drugged by complete soul-consuming rage, but then he just felt hurt and pathetic. It wasn't like a fling, she really liked him, and he adored her.

It was a little too much for him to bear, so he had it looked into, and he moved foster-homes to a whole different town.

"Hey, Renji, are you all packed for college?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it; I've been all packed up for a little while now. It's a killer when I need something though," he joked, smiling at the soft sound of her laughter.

"That's good then," she paused, and he could hear the traffic.

"Where are you running off too?" he asked teasingly.

"Well, Renji, don't get mad or anything," she was speaking like someone had told her he'd get angry, "but I stayed over at Ichigo's last night."

He felt slightly numb, his teeth almost cutting into his bottom lip, and then he forced calm into him like heroine, "Why would I get mad? It's totally fine, he's your boyfriend, why shouldn't you sleep at his house?" His words sounded calm, but he knew she was hearing right through him. He reached across towards the remote control and began to turn up the television, "Ooh, sorry, Rukia, I have to go – things are a little crazy here. Talk to you tomorrow – bye!"

"Hey, Renji–"

The red-head closed the call, it was then he realized his hands were shaking. Why couldn't he breathe whenever he thought about her with him? His throat felt tight, and he wanted to tear himself to pieces?

It had been nearly four years since they'd seen each other, Renji had been with others, but he couldn't get her off his mind.

**

"Hey, Renji, are you okay?" Izuru's voice took him from his dreaming, and the red head was completely consumed by a horrible feeling in his stomach. He lurched forward a little, and groaned, sitting upright, a hand over his mouth.

"I feel sick," Renji made a little wheezing noise, before scrabbling around for a bucket or a sink. Izuru yelled out in alarm, and reached out to try and wrench his friend towards the toilet.

This quickly turned into mission impossible, he could scarcely drag Renji across the floor, let alone pull him out of a bath and into a toilet, and do it fast enough to not be puked over…

"Argh – Renji, c'mon, help me a bit, use your legs," he groaned, trying to encourage his friend, who had a hand over his mouth, his legs flailing uselessly as if they were made of spaghetti.

"Need a hand there?"

He looked up the see the beautifully sinister teacher, Ichimaru-Sensei, leaning on the doorway, watching them both. Izuru gave a little embarrassed nod, and the man walked forwards and took ahold of Renji's other shoulder, hauling him out of the bath, and together they set him down infront of the toilet.

Izuru reached down to hold his long crimson hair out of his face as he started to vomit. It was a pretty disgusting noise, and he felt horrendously embarrassed as the silver haired man stood beside him quietly, as Renji 'got over' last night.

"He gonna be okay?" Ichimaru-Sensei asked, jerking his head in Renji's direction.

"O-Oh, yeah," Izuru nodded his head, unable to meet the other man's gaze, "We do this all the time – ah – I-I mean, I didn't mean my friend's a drunkard, he's not like this often – I'm just – urm… not worried?"

Gin blinked and looked amused at the young man's uneasiness, "Oh, I see how it is."

"I…" he managed to cool himself down, and nodded his head before looking sheepishly at the floor.

"I remember ya from this morning, Izuru Kira-kun, right?" he gave him a smirk, "Ya spend a lot o' time trailing after yer friends?"

Izuru nodded his head a little, "Yes, I suppose I do, sir."

Leaning over to him a little, he sniffed the younger male, "You don't drink much at these things, do ya?"

He shook his head, his eyes on the floor. For some reason whenever he was near the silver haired man he felt like shaking. He blushed and looked away from him.

"What're ya taking this year, Kira-kun?"

"Mathematics," he mumbled, Renji was just coughing now, at last he'd managed to stop vomiting.

"Ah, I think yer on my course," Gin grinned at him, "It's gonna be nice t' know someone already. Though," his lips formed a smirk which was more teasing than malicious, "Yer gonna have a tough time learnin' if ya can't even look at me."

Izuru's entire body went completely rigid, then he managed to stiffly raise his head to look up at Gin, his cheeks had gone completely red. "I can look at you, sir," the words found their way out of his mouth with the occasional stutter.

Gin's eyes opened a little, and then he gave a shrug, a smile on his face; he raised a hand and ruffled Izuru's hair, "I look forward to seeing you in class, Kira-kun." With that, the silver haired man left the bathroom, "Bye-Bye," he waved at him as he closed the door behind him.

And it wasn't until he looked up and saw his face in the bathroom mirror that he realized he was still blushing.

**

"Iba, have you seen Yumi?"

The older man shook his head, leaning on the wall of the house, his head resting against it, his cheeks slightly green. His other arm was wrapped around his own stomach, which kept making strange and unpleasant noises.

Ikkaku patted him on the back; he was feeling slightly smug about last night. The girl had approached him this morning, and they'd laughed about 'getting into the college experience'. He was a little curious about Yumichika last night, the last he'd heard Iba told him Yumichika was dancing in a big group.

"Noo," the older man groaned, slowing sitting down on his ass, holding his head miserably.

Ikkaku sighed, and headed back into the house, rubbing his head as he stepped over half conscious students, "Yumichika? Hello, Yumichika?"

He frowned as he saw a very refreshed Yumichika coming down the stairs; it was one of those habits his lover had which really pissed him off. Yumichika could drink loads and loads, be silly on the night; but be completely fine the next morning.

Ikkaku went to wave, when he saw Yumichika was deep in conversation with Shuuhei Hisagi, who looked exhausted and hung-over; however, he also looked completely happy.

His eyes narrowed a little as he saw Shuuhei's arms coil around the beautiful man's waist, and he nuzzled into his neck. Yumichika laughed, and tried to prop him up, "Come on let's get you a glass of water."

It was then Ikkaku realized, Yumichika was wearing Shuuhei's jacket from last night. The one he'd made such a fuss about Renji trying on. Not to mention that Yumichika had that sort of bright eyed look he always got after a night of passion.

This certainly wasn't what he expected.

For a moment, he felt a little pissed that some other guy had his hands all over something Ikkaku had taken first. But then a calmer feeling drifted through him, he and Yumichika had talked about this. They'd agreed on this, it was fair.

It was a good thing Yumichika had gotten into the college experience; he just didn't expect him to instantly go to bed with someone. He chuckled; trust Yumichika to pick out possibly the best looking guy here.

"Oh, Ikkaku, good morning," he said with a little shrug.

"Well don't you too look cosy," he smirked, walking up and kissing Yumichika on the cheek, "Good morning."

Shuuhei ruffled Yumichika's hair, "I'm gonna go make me some coffee."

"See you later," he waved at him, giving him a teasing wink, before leaning against the wall, staring back at Ikkaku.

"You slept with him, right?"

"Right," he shrugged his shoulders, "What was it like being with a woman?" He'd just about managed to cut the ice from his tone.

Ikkaku shrugged back, "To be honest I don't really remember. It was nice though, that girl was a real babe," he leant in and kissed Yumichika softly on the mouth, raising a hand to stroke his hair. "What was it like being with someone else?"

"Exciting," he admitted, wrapping his arms around Ikkaku's neck and kissing him incredibly tenderly, before pulling back and wrinkling his nose, "your breath smells like old beer."

The bald man laughed and smacked his ass as Yumichika walked past him; the slender male looked back at him and kicked someone's shoe at him playfully, before entering the kitchen.

Ikkaku shrugged and stretched out. He'd been a little surprised by this, although he'd instigated this in the first place; he'd never really expected it to last. He was sure if he'd woken up this morning to a hung-over and tearful Yumichika, who was sulking and hurt by him sleeping with someone else, he'd intended to call it off.

But Yumichika didn't seem upset or cold, infact he seemed playful and happy. This was probably for the best; Iba had gotten to him a little more than he thought he had.

**

"You do realize we're meant to be in class, don't you?"

That was a line nobody really wanted to hear as they sat around the living room, some people finishing off last night's alcohol, some were just chilling out and eating cereal.

Izuru had come downstairs, fully dressed, getting his things ready for class, when he blinked, spotting everyone else, and some people sitting with vomit stains on their shirts, with no intention to do much more.

"Dude, what's the rush?" one of the guys's asked him.

That was when he said it.

"Urm, no, term doesn't officially start till Monday," Renji called from his seat next to Ikkaku.

Izuru gave him a blank stare, "Today is Monday."

This seemed to cause a ripple of complete panic throughout the room. Those who didn't have class (about four out of fifteen) shrugged and sat back. Everyone else was on their feet, frantically getting their stuff, all cursing at Renji, who'd accidentally had them all under the belief it was still Sunday.

They were all running through the front door, Yumichika sighed and got up to follow them, when Shuuhei's hand caught ahold of his, and turned him around to face him.

"I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, of course," he grinned at him, then paused, "Urm, Hisagi-san, we're not, dating or anything, right? I'm with Ikkaku, but it's… open for all, as it would seem."

The tattooed man chuckled, "I had noticed, Yumichika," he pinched his cheek, "But I still intend to see you later."

He smiled softly to himself and waved as Ikkaku called him from the front lawn, he dashed off to join his boyfriend.

**

Gin blinked as he opened his office door to find two men already inside. He raised an eyebrow, and folded his arms, keeping his calm expression, "Ya know it's rude t' go into someone's office without their permission."

"Forgive us, we're on orders," one of the cloaked men turned to face him. Gin sighed; it was Ulquiorra, one of Aizen's little toys. He could make out his pale skin and intense emerald eyes.

"It ain't breaking in if we have a key," snapped a rougher voice. Whereas Ulquiorra wouldn't remove his head, Grimmjow flipped his back, revealing bright blue hair and electric blue eyes. He smirked nastily at Gin, and raised a finger, he dangled a key from it.

"Fair enough," he shrugged, walking to his desk and sitting down. He was one of the few people in the country who'd show no fear at being confronted with one of these men, let alone two. "So Sosuke sent yer both t' check on me? How sweet o' him, I should send him flowers."

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed, "You takin' the piss?"

"A little," he shrugged his shoulders, "Ya got a message for me?"

Ulquiorra stood infront of his associate, and kept his eyes focused on Gin's, "Yes, Aizen-sama sent us with one. He'll be keeping a close eye on you."

Grimmjow nodded, clearly disappointed it was that and only that.

"Oh," Gin just gave them a cocky smile, "That's nice to know. So I suppose yer'll be on yer way? I mean, wouldn't want the students seein' the pair of ya, right?"

"Yes, of course," he bowed a little and headed for the door. Shooting a look back at the blue haired man who was glaring at Gin with some contempt. "Come along, Grimmjow."

"Yes, a good dog always goes back t' his master," Gin smirked nastily at him, leaning on his elbow.

"You'd know, right Gin!" He spat back, punching the desk.

His eyes flashed as he saw a dent, before looking up, "Oh, yer mistaken there. I'm more of a favourite son. Yer the dog the Master just doesn't have the heart t' put down."

"Why you –!"

"Grimmjow!" In an instant Ulquiorra was by his side, gripping his arm and yanking it back, his eyes narrowed, "Did you not hear me? I said 'Come along'."

Hastily yanking out of the hold, the broader man stomped out of the room, Ulquiorra following him, Gin gave them a mocking wave as they shut the door behind them.

*

Byakuya Kuchiki glanced down at the pants on the chest of drawers. He gave a little sigh as he glanced at the alarm clock on his bedside table. It was unlike him to sleep in; he took his position as a student teacher very seriously.

Still, he didn't need to be in today. Aizen-Sensei had called him to say that it was probably best for the teachers to get to know their classes before any student/teacher was introduced.

His dark eyes drifted back to the pants Renji had given him last night, and he gave a little sigh, rolling onto his back. The last time he'd seen Renji Abarai, it was through the shaded car windows. He had gone with Rukia to see Renji off on his train out of Karakura. He'd waited in the car and watched them walk towards the platform; there were times Rukia enfuriated him very easily. And her ignorance to Renji's feelings were part of that. He'd known it wasn't his place to tell her, but he hated being so painfully aware of the red-head's feelings, where his adopted sister was completley unaware.

It seemed strange to think that the dirty bumpkin of a boy had grown into the young man he'd seen last night. There wasn't much of an age gap between him and Renji: Four years, seeing as the boy was a year older than Rukia. He supposed Renji was still embarrassingly in love with Rukia, Byakuya sighed and scowled at himself. It wasn't appropriate or necessairy for him to really care about a student, particularly a former best friend of Rukia's.

The elegant young man got out of his bed and tossed back his hair. He walked towards the mirror and caught a brief glance at his reflection, before he headed out of the bedroom, and towards the rather magnificent bathroom he had put into the model apartment on campuss.

No more Renji, he told himself, dusting off his hands and opening the bathroom door.

**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Not long ago she'd taken a short vacation to meet up with some old school friends in a place called Karakura town. She'd met a young girl named Orihime while she was there. She was a sweet girl, they'd chatted in the supermarket, Rangiku smiled when she thought back to her meeting with the girl.

'Hime' meant 'Princess'; when Rangiku was younger, every one referred to her as 'Princess', the nickname was all based on her looks and behaviour, but everyone had called her that, except Gin. She'd been a pretty child, nice skin, long blonde hair and big blue eyes. She looked every bit the part of the stereotypical fairy tale princess which was why everyone, from the nice lady at the grocery store to Aizen's old butler had called her by that nickname. It was ironic, because Gin looked nothing like a stereotypical prince, yet when they were kids, he was always at her side.

**

_She could hear someone crying, flinching a little, the fourteen year old girl sat up in the bed, her eyes narrowed in the gloomy darkness, as she felt someone leaning on her. The girl raised a shaking hand up and found it stroking soft silky hair, her voice barely more than a coarse whisper, "Gin, is that you?"_

"_Sorry, did I wake yer?" _

_He sat up a little, and she couldn't see in the dark, but it looked like he was wiping his eyes. Then he gripped onto his shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace, she instantly hugged him back, one hand resting in his hair. She could feel the wetness of his tears on her shoulders, "Gin, what happened?"_

"_Nothin'…"_

"_Gin, don't give me that, what happened to you?" she said, her voice raising a little, letting down a firm tone. _

"_Nothin'… Hey, Rangiku, can we stay like this… jus' a little longer, please?"_

_She wanted to push him back and demand he told her why he was crying, but she couldn't refuse him, and nodded her head, "Yeah, c'mon, get under the covers," she raised them and pulled them around the two of them. He sank in against her body, his face pressing against her neck, he was still crying, but tears kept falling from his eyes. _

_Rangiku kept telling herself she'd ask him again in a minute, but then sleep passed over the two of them. She fell asleep with Gin in her arms, knowing the steady beat of her heart always calmed him down._

_**_

"_Gin–" She woke up with a start, and looked around the room, instantly worried when she woke up with a jolt in the bed. Had she dreamt that he'd come to lie with her? The pillow felt a little wet – it couldn't have been a dream!_

_Rangiku flung herself from the bed, she bent down to put on her red fluffy slippers, and grabbed her dressing gown, opening her bedroom door, and she rushed along the hallway of the large house, heading towards Gin's bedroom._

_She was about to knock on it, when a hand reached out and touched her shoulder. Rangiku jumped and turned around, becoming face to face with Sosuke Aizen, she smiled nervously, "You scared me," she laughed._

_He laughed with her, raising his hands, "Do forgive me. Are you alright, Princess? I don't usually run into you this early in the morning."_

"_Oh no, I'm fine. I was just looking for Gin, I think he came in to see me in my room last night, and he was upset about something… But I might have dreamt it…" she frowned in concentration. _

"_I'm afraid it must have been a dream, my dear," he took of his glasses to give them a quick clean, "Gin hasn't left his bedroom all night. He hasn't been feeling very well. I'm sure he must have mentioned it to you?"_

"_No," she looked at her feet a little, "That's so like him."_

"_Yes, he is more of the 'suffers in silence' type, isn't he?"_

"_Oh yes," she paused, and looked up at him, looking a little confused, "What did you say?" _

"_Nothing, I just meant Gin doesn't like to talk about it when he's feeling under the weather," Aizen brushed back his hair, "I'm sorry, Rangiku, but I have to entertain some colleagues downstairs. I'll send up someone with breakfast for you, how does breakfast in bed sound to you?"_

"_It sounds great," she grinned at him, bowing a little politely, "Thank-you so much. Urm, good luck with your colleagues," she turned to go back to her room, waving a little, "I'll see you later, Sosuke-san."_

"_See you later, Rangiku."_

_She was just outside her room, when three men passed her. They were faint, like fingerprints on a piece of film… But they shocked her: An old man with terrifyingly ancient features, accompanied by two youths. One was a few years older than Rangiku, with black hair, bright emerald eyes and pale skin. He had such a solemn expression; he didn't even look at her. The other seemed to be of a boy of Rangiku's age, with bright blue eyes and hair, though they were masked by the hood of his jacket. He looked her up and down as she passed him and whistled. _

_The old man shot him a look and muttered for him to 'come along'. _

"_Seeya round, 'Princess'," the boy chuckled, looking back at her. _

_**_

The walls of her memory began to shatter around her, closing down into blackness. Rangiku Matsumoto groaned, and sat up in her desk, brushing her hair out of her eyes, and gave a nervous look up at the class infront of her.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Not too long," Shuuhei said encouragingly, "I wouldn't worry about it if I were you."

She smiled at her class, brushing her hair out of her face and getting to her feet, "Urm, why don't we just say class dismissed?"

**

Izuru sat outside the bathroom; he had his arms folded looking unimpressed. The whole point of having two bathrooms would mean he wouldn't end up in this sort of a situation. He scowled to himself and inspected his nails, "Hmph," Izuru mumbled.

They'd been in college now for nearly two weeks, and from living with them, he'd learnt a few of the ground rules.

Renji, Ikkaku and Iba were THE MEN.

Yumichika was sort of like Ikkaku's wife

Hisagi-senpai was considered a bit of a pretty boy by THE MEN and was liked and resented for his looks.

THE MEN would often come home at obscene hours at night

THE MEN were prone to attack each other for no good reason

Ikkaku and Yumichika were together, but it was okay for them to do pretty much everything else with other people

Iba apparently gets food poisoning quite a lot

It's okay to have *someone over* but everyone will interrogate you about it after *someone* has left

If Renji is on the phone to Rukia nobody is allowed to be stupid about it (This was one Izuru had enforced himself)

If Ikkaku is sober it's okay to tease him about his baldness, but don't do it if he's been drinking (unless you have a death wish)

He lay back in his seat, against the wall outside his room. He really needed a shower; he had class in an hour. It was the middle of the day… Iba was still on the toilet upstairs, and Izuru felt too bad for him to bother him. The toilet by his bedroom was locked, and he could almost hear something inside.

The blonde knocked on it again, "Hello? I really need to use the shower!"

**

Ikkaku hadn't come home last night. It was their second week, classes had started and everyone had been pretty much enjoying themselves, but he hadn't expected Ikkaku to vanish for whole nights so early.

Yumichika had waited all night for him; he'd watched some TV, and then fell asleep. He didn't wake up until three in the morning; Shuuhei came back from a party with Iba and woke him up.

"Is Ikkaku with you?" he'd asked, rubbing his eyes.

Shuuhei had shook his head, and offered him an arm, "You shouldn't be sleeping on the sofa. It's not comfy and someone will sit on you."

He laughed a little bit, though he actually felt a little bit like crying, taking his arm and walking upstairs with him. They'd fallen asleep on Shuuhei's bed, and in the morning, he was surprised he'd slept with someone new, without actually having sex with them.

Yumichika had awoken to feel Shuuhei's arms around him. One hung lazily over his waist, his face pressing against the back of his neck. He'd wriggled around and looked at his face. He smirked a little to himself as he traced a hand along the 69 tattoo on his face, he'd have to ask him about that.

Shuuhei didn't look at all like Ikkaku, but he was definitely beautiful. He stroked his soft dark hair, and lightly traced along his features, when a hand rose up and caught his wrist.

"Good morning, beautiful," he teased, leaning in and kissing Yumichika's forehead.

"Urgh – morning breath – morning breath!" he whined, wriggling away a little.

Shuuhei laughed, and leant over Yumichika to look at his alarm clock, "its ten-thirty… don't have class till later… you wanna, take a shower?"

Yumichika sat up in bed, raising a mocking eyebrow, "Oh my, Shuuhei Hisagi, are you… propositioning me?!"

"I never said we had to shower together," he shrugged his shoulders, getting out of bed.

"Sure you didn't… Still, I wouldn't mind washing your hair for you," he smirked, licking his lips to tease him. He got out of bed and headed towards the door, "So, why don't you shower with me today?"

Shuuhei grinned and rushed to him, "Now that's the best offer I've had for a while."

**

Izuru frowned and knocked on the door louder, "Hello? Ikkaku-san, is that you in there?"

Ikkaku and Yumichika were a pretty 'hands-on' couple. It wouldn't have surprised him if they were having an early morning round in the shower. Izuru groaned and brushed back his hair, this sucked. Why was it always him?

"Aaah – Yes – There – Right there! Aaah yeah!"

His cheeks went scarlet and he instantly jumped to his feet. Yes, it was definitely Yumichika-san. He couldn't really hear his partner, but this was their house, and come to think of it, Yumichika was pretty much only intimate with Ikkaku-san.

"C'mon, I need to use the bathroom – you can do that in your room!" he rapped on the door, bright red in the face from his words.

The panting and moaning from within was getting heavier and heavier, and then he heard his senpai's voice – "I-Izuru, go use the bathroom upstairs!"

Now he hadn't been expecting that, and he felt pretty shocked. Maybe he should tell Renji – when did that happen? Oh my God!

"I-I can't – Iba-san is in there," he said frantically, "I'm sorry – I'll go…" He rushed off to his room, and he heard Yumichika laugh, before yelling out in pleasure, he could hear the other room shaking.

Izuru began to dress hastily, getting his bag together. And after about fifteen minutes the bathroom door opened. Shuuhei Hisagi had a grin on his face; Yumichika was wearing the older man's shirt, the two of them laughing quietly. They spotted Izuru and walked over to him, Shuuhei was laughing a little bit.

"Urm, sorry about that," he said, his cheeks a little pink, "Bathroom's all yours."

"Thanks," he mumbled, he couldn't look them in the eye. He'd never interrupted someone having sex before – especially his senpai with his house-mate's pretty boy boyfriend.

This was going to be with him all day…

**

"Izuru, is something wrong?"

He flinched as he felt Ichimaru-Sensei's long fingered hands on his shoulder. The blonde turned to face the older man, "Oh, I'm fine, sir."

"Ya seem a little… distracted from yer problems," he sat down at the desk beside him, leaning closer to peer over his shoulder. "Have ya been out partyin'?"

"No, sir," he laughed nervously, "I just saw my room-mates doing something strange this morning. I don't mean to be distracted; I promise it won't happen again –"

Gin laughed at that. His laugh, well, Rangiku had said once when they were fighting that he had two. One laugh which scared people, she'd said it would have scared her if she hadn't known it came from him. And the other laugh, she'd said, was considerably charming. It was the second laugh he used here, and it must have had the desired effect, because Izuru went bright red. "I wasn't lookin' for an apology, Izuru; I was tryin' to be friendly."

"Oh," he said uncertainly, "Sorry, sir."

"It's fine, no need fer sorries," he chuckled and flopped onto the desk, his eyes closed. "It's too early…"

"I-Ichimaru-Sensei," Izuru was the type of person to fly into a panic (Shuuhei and Renji never ceased to tease him about it) when thing's weren't… as they should be, "Are you napping?"

"Yup," he answered, "Quiet, Izuru."

Izuru couldn't help but laugh a little. It was all he could do really; he covered his mouth with a hand and laughed; glancing down at the older man to see if he was really napping. After five minutes of no movement and soft breathing, he decided the maths teacher must truly be asleep. He smiled to himself as he watched the other man's face, he was gorgeous… smooth pale skin, soft silver hair. When he was sleeping, he had nothing of the sinister demeanour he carried off so well while he was awake. Infact, Izuru bit his lip, thinking deeply about this, the word angelic might best sum up Gin Ichimaru when he sleeps…

"Izuru, I hate t' break this to yer, but I don't sleep talk the answer to yer work," he said suddenly.

Izuru jumped and his eyes zoomed back to his question paper, "Yes, sir – Sorry, sir!"

**

Ikkaku was leaving the canteen with some of the lads he went to kendo practice with. They were all completely exhausted. It wasn't completely recommended that they did an extra curricular activity while they were here, but Ikkaku had decided long ago he was joining the kendo club, seeing as it was so popular.

"The drinks here are so over-priced, it's like they just want us to drink booze all day," Ikkaku grumbled as he looked over the very expensive juice drink he'd just bought.

"Suck it up," Iba grunted, hands in his pockets, "If you don't like it, don't buy it."

Ikkaku elbowed him, "Are you just whining because I beat your ass?"

"You didn't."

"I beg to differ, which means you owe me a round of sake."

"I don't owe you nothing, you cheeky little bastard!"

"Yeah, well, nobody likes a sore loser – Ah, Yumichika!" he broke away from the others as he saw the beautiful man leaving the main building, carrying a bag full of books.

Iba rolled his eyes, and gestured for the others to follow him off back towards the courtyard.

"Ikkaku how was kendo?" he asked, brushing his hair out of his face, and sniffed to see how badly he smelt of sweat before he hugged him around the shoulder.

"Pretty good, we have some strong people there. Nothing like the Captain though," he pouted sadly.

"There's nobody like Zaraki anywhere in the world," Yumichika laughed.

"Yeah, I'm gonna call him later. Though he doesn't really care for the telephone… Mostly I'll hear the brat calling me 'Baldly'," he rolled his eyes, and scooped an arm around Yumichika's waist, "Seriously, you should have come with us."

"I'm not joining the kendo club, it smells foul in there. Not to mention the uniforms, they stink! Nobody in their right mind would… Oh, except you, of course," he laughed nervously.

"Nice save there," Ikkaku grinned at him, "But I mean it, I've only seen you in two matches. I only saw you train three times – and the third time you saw me watching and got all embarrassed," he nuzzled into his neck, "You'd never even let me challenge you."

"Ikkaku, you're a sore loser."

"Shut-up," he pushed him against one of the huts and kissed him deeply, his hands encircling Yumichika's waist, he parted his lips with his tongue and pushed it inside his mouth, loving the feel of the beautiful man against him.

Yumichika broke the kiss, panting a little; he raised his hand and stroked the back of his head, "Yup, that's the face of Ikkaku Madarame, a sore loser."

"Hey," he head-butted him playfully, "Listen, a few of us are going to that night-club down town tonight. Are you in?"

"Who else is going?"

"Iba, a few guys from kendo… Renji, maybe Kira… I was thinking of asking Hisagi."

"You should ask him."

"Hey, Yumichika, I was meaning to ask you about Hisagi."

"Ask me what about him?" he asked cooly, raising an eyebrow, and taking Ikkaku's hand as they walked back towards their house.

"Do you *like* him?" the bald man asked, "I won't be mad."

"Do I *like* him? Urm, Ikkaku, I hate to contradict you, but that's bullshit," he let go of his hand, "As much as you hide it, we're still dating."

"Why are you getting so defensive?"

"Do you *like* any of those women?"

"I don't sleep with the same one three times in a row!" Ikkaku snapped, "It doesn't bother me. He's a good looking guy; you always had a thing to pursue beauty. Our relationship is open, so I'm comfortable with you going what you like, but when you're only sleeping with that one guy other than me, and he looks like that… Well, I suppose I'd be mad not to feel threatened by him."

Yumichika softened a little, and he squeezed Ikkaku's hand, "Shuuhei is a nice guy. He's very charming, but no. I don't *like* him, because I love you."

Ikkaku seemed to brighten, and he kissed Yumichika on the cheek, "I knew you'd say that. I've just been talking to Iba. He's a little… off with me anyway, probably trying to make me paranoid because he doesn't understand our arrangement. That guy is so traditional."

Yumichika shrugged his shoulders, "He's probably just trying to help."

The bald man grunted, "It doesn't matter. Anyways, let's go home. I want some dinner."

**

Renji had spent the afternoon after class ended on the phone to Rukia. She was in her senior year of high school, and he was teasing her about all the exams she'd have to do.

"I saw your big brother the other day," he said, "You never told me he was a student teacher here."

"I don't see much of Byakuya," she admitted sadly. Not wanting to admit that Byakuya didn't get on too well with Ichigo either. Rukia had come to the understanding that Renji would try and find a way to escape the conversation if her orange haired boyfriend was mentioned.

"I suppose not with him living away," he admitted, laughing heartily. "So, have you decided what university you're coming too yet, Rukia?"

"Not yet," she sounded hesitant, "I feel a bit… overwhelmed with all the options being thrown at me. I have a friend from school… you remember Hanataro Yamada, right?"

He remembered Hanataro. He was a tiny little guy, even shorter than Rukia, who was always getting picked on. Him and Ichigo always defended and protected him.

"Oh yeah, how is he?"

"He's pretty good. He might be going to medical school next year. He has a real talent for healing."

"Woah, good for him," he whistled.

"Yeah, we're all really happy for him. So other than seeing Byakuya, how is college, Renji?"

He whistled, "It's pretty cool, I guess. I wouldn't complain."

"Oh come on, how much detail was that?"

"Okay, okay, nosy. It's pretty awesome here. I share a dorm with some real characters… remember when I sent you some pictures from my summer break to the beach? The bald guy, Ikkaku is here, and the guy with sunglasses and black hair, Iba is here too – Oh, and Izuru and Hisagi of course."

Rukia whistled, "No girls?"

"I feel sorry for any girl who had to live with us," he joked, and Rukia laughed with him.

"To be honest, I was half expecting you to find some scary punk girlfriend," she said, and Renji shuddered. "I bet you'd have fun explaining to her why you spend an hour or so talking to another girl every evening?"

To be honest, he'd thought about when a girl gave him a love letter just three days before. She was pretty and seemed sweet, but he couldn't date her. He'd joke about it with Rukia, but his inability to let go of her would probably destroy any future relationship he had. Girls weren't stupid, apart from Rukia; anyone else found it easy to understand that he was in love with her. It was painful and embarrassing…

"Yeah, that'd be a blast," he said sarcastically.

"Oh, Renji, sorry, but I have to go," she said apologetically, "I'm going to cram school. My brother's insisting I attend."

"You mean Byakuya didn't fork out for a private tutor?"

"It's not a regular cram school," she mumbled embarrassed, and Renji blushed, he had been joking.

"Oh, well have fun at your fancy cram school. Study hard, I'll be out having fun at college," he taunted playfully down the phone.

"Bye. Renji," she rolled her eyes and hung up.

He stayed holding the phone for a few seconds, before putting it down and brushing back his hair. At least she wasn't awkwardly trying to avoid the fact that she was sneaking off to see dandelion head.

**

"Yumichika, hey, are you done or…?" He trailed off as he entered the bedroom and caught a glimpse of his beautiful lover getting changed. Most of the time Ikkaku accidentally took it for granted that the guy he was screwing was freaking gorgeous; but every now and then, he'd go in and find himself staring, slightly unable to believe that he belonged to that other worldly figure on his bed.

"Ikkaku, it's the worst," he was groaning.

"What is it, baby?" the bald man shut the door behind him. He had intended to come in and snap at his lover that everyone else had already left.

"Can't you tell?" he snapped exasperatedly. "Ikkaku, look at me!"

He looked long and hard at him; Yumichika looked… ready to go. He didn't quite understand the problem, and didn't want to make one up at the risk of offending rather than being right. "You're… urm… You're… tired?"

"Ikkaku, my shirt is stuck to one of your weapons," he gestured to behind him, where the pretty white shirt he was wearing had gotten hooked onto a few of his kendo swords. "I'm at the wrong angle to get it off, and if I wriggle, I could knock them all down and you'd go mental!"

"I wouldn't," he was laughing. It was completely adorable. He kept looking back from Yumichika's look of complete distress, to the place his shirt had snagged on. Of course, ripping the shirt free in Yumichika-land was well out of the question. "Hold still, sweetheart," he sighed, and climbed to his side on the bed and began carefully untangling them, still chuckling to himself.

"Thanks," he said, looking back at him and kissing him deeply on the mouth, "Sorry for making us both late."

"It doesn't matter, the club isn't going anywhere," he was thinking to himself as he spoke. When was the last time he'd had his lover since they arrived? They were always kissing and touching, but they'd probably only gone all the way once since they got here.

He wondered if that was why Yumichika was being all regular with Hisagi. That could be it… Ikkaku could feel himself getting a little aroused as he took in his lover's scent, that beautiful body pressed up so close to him.

He panted a little as the shirt came undone; Yumichika thanked him and rose to stand up. When Ikkaku reached out and gripped his wrist, pulling him back onto the bed, "You know," he purred into his ear, "That was pretty cute."

Yumichika smirked to himself; this was rare, Ikkaku blowing off friends and the chance to pick up women, for him. He grinned, and pushed him back onto the bed, "I'm glad you find me 'cute' again at my age."

"Your age, please," he reached up and squeezed his backside, stroking down one of his thighs, "Sorry, Yumi, you got all ready to go out, and I'm just gonna rip it all off…"

"You're a bad man," he chuckled, leaning on him temptingly, "Ruining all my hard work…" the beautiful man kissed him wantonly, gripping his shoulder, and straddling his waist.

Ikkaku made a growling sound, and grabbed onto his slim hips knocking him flat on his back on the bed, leaning over him aggressively. Yumichika smirked at him, and stroked a finger along the back of his head; he paled when he found himself thinking of Shuuhei Hisagi's face staring back at him instead of Ikkaku's.

His breath came out ragged, and he went to tell Ikkaku to slow down, when the bald man met his protests with a series of rough kisses. His hand clamped down onto Yumichika's waist, pinning him to the bed and grinding against his hardening pants covered erection. He panted, and Ikkaku bit his neck hard, he moaned, pulling down his shirt. Azure eyes darkened as he saw a deep and fresh looking love bite… all of a sudden he felt his arousal drip away. Did he want to have sex with a man who'd let some woman leave marks on his skin?

"Yumi, I wanna be inside you," Ikkaku panted into his ear, reaching down to yank at his skinny jeans.

"Wait, let me, Ikkaku…"

"Shut-up," he was chuckling, unfortunately he pulled a bit too hard and the zipper split and the buttons shot off. Ikkaku looked up at him with a guilty expression, before Yumichika snarled and raised his arms to shove him hard off him.

"Hey, don't be like that," he begged, raising a hand to touch his shoulder, but Yumichika elbowed him off. "Yumi, c'mon, it's just a zipper for Christ sake!"

"Idiot," he snapped at him, slipping them off, and heading to the ward-robe to put on a new pair. "Why don't you try and be careful with other people's things for once, you big jerk?"

Ikkaku's temper flared, "Why are you putting on a new pair?"

"Why do you think?" he snarled, glowering at him, "I'm not in the mood anymore, Ikkaku. Just go meet up with Iba and Renji."

"Yumi, come on," he reached up and went to stroke his soft dark hair, but the beautiful man spun around and gripped his wrist hard, a cold look in his azure eyes.

"Just go, Ikkaku. Trust you to spoil the only time you've come near me since we arrived!"

"Hey – what are you on about? Don't say shit like that," he walked to him and tried to hold him from behind, "Yumi, come on. You feel down because we haven't spent much time together?"

He managed a stiff little, "G-Go away," to hide the fact he felt like crying.

Ikkaku gave a frustrated sigh and turned the beautiful man to face him, his hands locked in his, "Yumi, Yumi, come here," he begged, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling him close, "Listen to me, we don't have to do anything, okay? How about we just stay in and hang out together? We could watch a movie or something? We have the house to ourselves, except for Izuru, but he's studying. C'mon, Yumi how does that sound?"

Yumichika wiped a hand across his face and managed a nervous smile, "Not that bad… The movie needs to be beautiful though."

"I know, I know," he held him tighter, "C'mon, you know I hate it when we fight."

"Sorry," he muttered, "Let's go downstairs," he hugged him back and pulled away, a forced smile on his face, "Popcorn?"

Ikkaku kissed his cheek, "Sounds good to me," he hooked a hand in his and began to lead him downstairs.

**

"Never knew what happened to Ikkaku," Iba chuckled, "Been a good night, right boys?"

"That's mean," Renji chuckled, "You just poked fun at me instead of his dumb bald head."

The three of them laughed, Shuuhei was very drunk, and leaning on Renji for some sort of help, giggling stupidly into his hair, still carrying a pint glass he'd stolen from the bar after they were kicked out.

"We need to be quiet," Iba snapped, "Yumichika's probably asleep, and he's scary when he's mad."

All three men laughed drunkenly, and instantly began shushing each other; Renji unlocked the door, and headed inside. A slightly warming sight met them, Ikkaku and Yumichika on the sofa. The movie 'Crouching Tiger the Hidden Dragon' was finishing, and Ikkaku looked around at them and instantly put a finger to his lips, before gesturing to the sleeping male with his head on his lap.

"He's really cute when he sleeps," Shuuhei slurred, reaching down to stroke his hair.

Ikkaku's eyes narrowed a little, and he said with a slightly evasive tone, "He's a light sleeper, you could wake him up," as the movie began to close. Renji and Iba waved making their way to bed, holding Shuuhei between them. Ikkaku switched off the TV and scooped up Yumichika in his arms bridal style.

He watched his face for a moment, before kissing his cheek and carrying him upstairs to bed.

***

**Thank-you everyone for supporting this story; it really means a lot to me! If you like this chapter, don't forget to review!**

**Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The first time the doctors had told him she was sick, Byakuya Kuchiki had thought somebody was playing a sick joke on him. But the realisation kept telling him that this simply couldn't be the case. If it was a joke then Hisana had to be in on it as well. And there was no way she'd do something so incredibly cruel to him…

He didn't understand how was it possible for a seemingly perfectly healthy sixteen year old could cough up blood and collapse for no good reason? But to be told that his precious girlfriend had a few months more to live… that she had a serious heart problem… It just didn't seem like it could be true.

Back in those days he was young and foolish, he got angry when he was confused. He had done then, he seized the doctor by the front of his shirt and shook him harshly, screaming at him and calling him a liar.

But no amount of screaming could make it no longer the truth.

**

"_Byakuya," she looked up at him with swollen eyes, red from crying. As she looked back at him, he stared at her, realizing properly for the first time how frail she was in comparison with others. The beefy nurse at her side seemed so strong in comparison it was unfair. Hisana, who was small and unbearably thin; her hand looked so small in his. It would be shaking if he wasn't holding it still. _

"_Hisana," he whispered in a gentle voice, raising another hand and wrapping it around her, pulling her close, and pressing his face against the crook of her neck. He breathed in her scent, and tried not to let go of any tears, "what is it?" he murmured, knowing if he was looking into his eyes, he'd burst into tears. _

"_Byakuya," she reached up to try and pull his shoulders back so he was facing her, "I want you to leave me," she whispered, "I want you to go… I want you to never see my face again." She was crying as she spoke, and Byakuya didn't understand why she was saying something like that to him._

_He pulled away from her and held onto her slim shoulders, "What are you saying?" he was no longer whispering, his voice full of confused passion, "Why are you saying that, Hisana?"_

"_I don't want you to see me d-die…" she tried to cover her eyes, but he wouldn't let her. "Stop it," Hisana protested, "Please? It isn't fair to ask you to stay with me – you've given me enough!"_

_Byakuya shook his head, "I love you – how do you expect me to leave you? How can you expect that?"_

"_Byakuya, we're sixteen years old. We're young, don't talk like that. I want you to find someone else, don't waste your life just thinking about me – I want you to go – Get out of here!" She shoved him, and when he wouldn't let go, she burst into tears, slapping his cheek, "GO!"_

_He stepped back in shock, watching her pretty face as she broke down in tears, her hands over her face, "Just go," she gasped through sobs, "Just go, don't look at me…"_

_And his eyes filled with tears, he never cried infront of anyone. But right now, he couldn't help it; she was the one person who could see right through him. Byakuya got down on the ground beside her; he raised his hands and took one of hers in them. Hisana's eyes widened, she stared back at him, as he layed a soft kiss upon the top of it. The boy's eyes raised and locked on hers, and he said in a soft voice, "I won't go, Hisana. I want to stay here and hold your hand. I won't forget you, and…" he felt his hands shaking as he spoke, "and even after you die, I'll think of you everyday. You can tell me to leave, you can hit me, and you can even hate me, if you want… but I'm not going." _

_She cried a lot, but she held onto his hand. And he wrapped his pale arms around her trembling form holding her tightly to him. _

"_I'll be right here, Hisana," he murmured, "I'll be here."_

*

Had he really been so young once? Byakuya Kuchiki glanced across his desk at the photograph gazing back at him. He could see her face, looking back at him as though nothing had changed from those innocent summer days.

He looked more carefree in this photo, his arms wrapped around her. They were both laughing… it hardly seemed like himself anymore. With a sigh Byakuya rose to his feet, he closed down the files on his laptop and walked to the mirror. He winced a little as he saw his reflection. He looked over-worked, his skin a drawn out shade of white, his soft black hair needed a wash, tied into a ponytail which hung limply from the back of his head. The young man raised a hand and rubbed the bridge of his nose in exhaustion. Yoruichi was hosting a party tonight, it was a formal thing, but seeing as she'd insisted he had to be there, she was probably going to try and set him up with a variety of different women. Now that was scary…

She probably needed something to entertain herself. As head of her family, she had to host these things, but Byakuya knew Yoruichi much preferred casual drinking parties to these slow formal things. The woman was nine years older than him, but Byakuya remembered his mother talking about how rebellious a young Yoruichi had been. When he was a teenager he'd been rebellious too. His parents dead before he'd reached his fourteenth birthday, his servants and his family assumed that his temper and his relationship with a girl from the slums was all because he couldn't cope with his parents' death.

As Byakuya stepped into the shower, letting the water cleanse his aching over-worked body, he contemplated what a load of rubbish that had been. The slums and nobility had nothing to do with something like that; he ran his hands through his hair. The shower was one of those rare places he could feel at peace, the Kuchiki heir closed his eyes, leaning his head against the cold wall. What would life be like if Hisana was here now?

"Urm, hello – hello, is anyone… like… around?"

Byakuya groaned, curse his good hearing; and turning off the water, he stepped out, wrapping a towel around his slim hips, he opened the door and headed to the front of his apartment. He peeked through the eye-hole, and caught sight of Renji Abarai. He gave a little sigh and opened the door.

"What is it, Renji?"

He went as red as his hair and looked down, "Urm… Tousen-sensei let me into the building… urm… I was asked by Matsumoto-sensei to deliver this to you…" he mumbled, unable to look at his face.

There was something amusing about that. Byakuya chuckled, and he crossed his arms, shooting him a look, "Well, don't you think you should give it to me then, hmm, Renji?"

Renji blushed as he realized he was still holding the file tightly to his side, he jerked it up into the air, holding it out for Byakuya, "Y-Yes, of course. My mistake, sir," he mumbled.

"You always seem to catch me without much on," the dark haired man sighed, "I apologize for this. Thank-you for the file," Byakuya took it, and looked up at him, "Have a nice day, Renji Abarai."

"Urm, yeah, you too," he mumbled, as he began to walk away, giving him a nervous wave, and then feeling like an idiot for doing so.

Byakuya shut the door, and found he was smirking to himself. This Renji thing was beginning to be a problem.

**

Yumichika sighed as he sank back against the chair. He was sat in the canteen with Izuru, Ikkaku and Renji. The beautiful man drummed his fingers on the desk, tucking his hair behind his ear.

"Is something wrong?" Renji asked, glancing at him over his shoulder.

He'd had a short-lived happiness of being the centre of Ikkaku's attentions, but after a few parties Ikkaku was about as much his, as the Sanaira girl he kept hooking up with. It was just plain embarrassing.

"Not at all," he smiled at Renji, "Apart from this repulsive food, I'm good," he cast a glance at the lumpy texture on his dinner plate. Trying to charm the lunch lady had not improved his situation at all; it just made her give him this uncomfortable grimace (or smile) whenever he came up here.

Renji laughed, glancing down, "It is horrible, isn't it?"

"It didn't stop you from eating all of yours… and mine," Izuru muttered bitterly, glancing up at him. Everyone laughed, including Renji, his cheeks had tinged pink.

"Hey, I'm hungry," he admitted, "Where's Hisagi-senpai? He'd stick up for me."

"Because he's a pig too," Iba rolled his eyes, "He said he had somewhere to be today. He wasn't in class either… with Matsumoto-Sensei, which he never ever misses. One time he went to that class an hour after he was hospitalized."

They all laughed, remembering how Shuuhei fawned over the busty English professor. It was just like a little boy with a crush; adorable and creepy.

"Wait," Renji clicked his fingers, "What's today?"

"The 23rd?" Yumichika looked up, wondering why the date was relevant… Shuuhei had never mentioned something like that to him.

"Today is the day," Izuru mumbled at Renji, who instantly looked solemn.

**

Shuuhei Hisagi was stood ontop of the hill; his hands in the pockets of his long black jacket, his eyes were like stone as he stared at the small memorial stone placed there. It had been nearly six years, six years since the man he'd idolized had disappeared. He brushed his hand across his face, and found his fingers falling across the 69 tattoo on his cheek: a tribute to that man.

"Hisagi-kun," called a voice.

He turned around to see Kaname Tousen making his way up the hill to him. After six years, Kaname Tousen didn't look too different. His hair had changed, now he wore it in rough braids down his back, his blind eyed hidden behind thick glasses. He didn't carry a cane; and for a blind man, Tousen-Sensei was one of the most capable men Shuuhei knew. But because of his blindness, his height, his body… he looked fragile.

"Hello, Tousen-Sensei," he bowed politely, making room for him to stand beside him infront of the grave.

"I knew I'd find you here today. You always come here on the anniversary without fail, don't you?"

"Yes," he admitted with a little nervous laugh, "Without fail, I'll always be here today… Hey, Tousen-Sensei… do you think we'll ever see Muguruma-san again?"

The blind-man's unseeing eyes were on the ground, "I don't know if I can answer you, Hisagi-kun."

He was wearing all black, his suit, his shirt, his waist-coat, his pants… with the exception of a red tie. It looked so much like the colour of blood that it almost made Shuuhei uncomfortable.

"Your friends must be missing you," the older man looked up at him suddenly after a few moments of silence had passed, "I hear you're quite popular these days?"

"They can wait," he said in a soft voice, "I just want to stay here a little longer."

**

Gin glanced across the court-yard as he sat avoiding work in his office. Izuru was sitting opposite him. The boy had a real flare for organisation and he'd offered to help him sort through his files. When the boy was working he forgot to be embarrassed about being watched… it was a little adorable really.

"Izuru, don't forget this one," he teased, pushing a heavy file underneath his nose.

The blond laughed nervously, "Sensei, you never said I'd be doing all of the work," his tone softened and softened until he finished and it was quite clear he'd lost his nerve.

"What was that?" Gin challenged him.

"Nothing… Yes I'll have a look in a moment."

"Liar," he laughed, taking the folder back, "You're too obedient," he opened it carelessly and glanced out of the window again. He could see a blue bird in its nest, and smiled softly at it. Birds were such free creatures, it was almost criminal to cage them, but he had. Or rather Aizen had, he gave them to Gin as pets when he was fifteen years old. Gin had been envious of them, not long after they were given to him, he'd set them free. They could fly away, and he, the human, could only stay in his cage.

"Sir, there's someone at the door," Izuru rose up to get it, but Gin laid a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"It's quite alright, Izuru, I'll get it."

There were three people who knocked on his door. Kaname would knock once and wait. If Gin didn't want to talk to him, he'd pretend to be asleep. Rangiku would knock repeatedly on the door until it was opened, this would often be accompanied with her calling for him. And thirdly, there was Sosuke's knock… and that was most definetly Sosuke's knock.

The last thing he needed was Sosuke seeing him getting close to a student. One of the best things about Izuru was that Sosuke hadn't tried to set claim to him, or even see him. Although his smiling face didn't show it, he was panicing. He was terrified Aizen was going to see the boy he felt so much affection for.

"Whose there with you, Gin?"

Sosuke was smiling sweetly, his hair adorabley scruffy, his glasses on… which normally meant he had someone with him. He wondered who… maybe a sweet boy with an angel face, or an innocent young girl.

"A student is helping me with my organization", he opened the door and gestured to Izuru, who glanced nervously at the ground.

"Ah yes, hello, Kira-kun, isn't it?" Sosuke stepped inside, and offered Izuru a hand, "I'm Aizen-Sensei, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Gin was shaking a little, calming when he spotted the girl stood a few feet behind Sosuke. She was a pretty little thing, soft brown hair tied up into a bun at the back of her head. Her features gave her the appearance of a sweet china doll.

"It's n-nice to meet you too, sir," Izuru murmured, before glancing at the girl. His eyes lit up, "Momo, hello there!"

"Hi, Izuru," she smiled brightly at him.

"Ah, I see you two know each other," Sosuke glanced back at the girl, "You've mentioned an 'Izuru' to me before, I believe, Momo?"

They were a few months in, and he was already on first name terms with this precious girl. Gin almost frowned, but didn't want to let go of his flawless grin.

"Gin, this is Hinamori Momo, she's my best student. I actually was hoping you would lend me your copy of 'Lolita', I promised her she could read it."

What a book… Gin nodded, "Why I'd be happy to oblidge," he turned towards his bookshelf and picked it out. Lolita… it was beautifully written. It seemed almost cruel that he was having a young girl read the book Sosuke had always said was about himself and Gin. Of course after reading it, Gin had decided it was nothing like them at all. But then again, he'd never been one to put many of his real opinions forward.

"Here it is," he bent down a little to hand it to Momo, "May it… enlighten you."

She looked afraid of his smile, but smiled back, "T-Thankyou, sir."

"Well then, Momo, shall we leave Gin and Kira-kun to their session?"

"Yes, Aizen-Sensei," she looked at him so adoringly. That was the look of a deluded woman… maybe even a woman in love. Sosuke was an attractive man, he was thirty-eight years old, yet he carried off a young father figure type of mannerism… or at least he did when he was at the university.

He was so fake.

"Well then, Gin, I'll see you later."

"Good-bye, Sosuke," he laughed, closing the door behind them. Although the idea of Aizen coming back later made shivers go down his spine. And he turned, glancing back at Izuru, who was staring nervously at the floor.

"He seems nice… I didn't take English, but Momo was very keen to do so."

"Yes," Gin laughed, "But I bet it wasn't the promise of 19th century literature which put her to English," he teased, taking his seat at his side, "Am I correct?"  
Izuru went red and looked down at his book, "Well… I wouldn't say you were wrong, sir…"

**

Yumichika had properly lost it today. One of Ikkaku's kendo dummies had stepped over the line… actually he'd properly parachuted a mile over the line. So technically it was his own fault if he didn't like what happened to him.

"Are you a girl?"

That was what the guy had asked him. He'd been asked that one before, but it should have been fairly obvious he was a man… Most girls had… well breasts for example?

"No," he'd said sourly. It hadn't really been a good afternoon, he'd finished classes and dashed by the gym hoping to catch Ikkaku. Instead (and the bald man would hopefully never find out he'd even bothered come down…) he'd found Ikkaku giving soccer scoring lessons to one of the girls. He was such a perv… such a bastard… he didn't even know anything about soccer, he was using pretending he did so he got to grind against some girl's ass… Stupid Ikkaku…

"Are you sure you ain't a girl?" the guy asked, he smacked Yumichika's backside with his kendo sword. "You've got a nice ass."

He yelped and spun around his azure eyes blazing, "Yes, I'm sure I'm a boy. You revolting insect!"

"Easy easy," he laughed, taking a nervous step back, "I was just asking… So you're a fruit then?"

"It's none of your Goddamn business anyway, I don't waste time with ugly people such as yourself," he went to leave, when he heard the guy snickering at him behind his back.

"Fag. I bet you were waiting for Ikkaku again."

It had been a while since he'd used any of his athletic power. Yumichika had spun around and in seconds he'd snatched the wooden sword from him and jerked the hilt into his stomach with one swift movement. It was completley winded the poor stupid boy who fell backwards, yelling out in pain. Yumichika walked to him and stepped down hard on his chest, "Now listen to me, you ugly little man," he lowered the sword down to his neck, "If you ever open that repulsive mouth and address me, Yumichika Ayasegawa, I'll make you regrett the day you were born."

The guy looked like he might wet himself. That wouldn't smell beautiful at all; he smirked sadistically, and reached down, slapping his cheek mockingly, "Don't mess yourself, it won't help your grotesque appearance," laughing he tossed the sword aside and headed out of the gym doors.

He was now walking home, silently fuming. How dare that man speak to him in such a way… Ikkaku was the worst…

"Has anyone ever told you you're a scary guy?"

Glancing up he spotted Renji walking alongside him. "Why would you say that?"

"Soyo is a tough guy," he admitted, "I guess you haven't lost your touch?"

"No, I haven't," he laughed, brushing his hair out of his face, "But don't tell Ikkaku, he likes to believe he's tougher than me."

Renji laughed, then glanced up, raising an eyebrow, "He told me you stopped training… I think you lied to him."

"You're accusing me of decite?"

"No, I'm just curious."

"Maybe I do train," Yumichika smirked, "Afterall, a healthy body is very beautiful."

******

**Don't forget to review ^^**


End file.
